Romance Dawning from Ashes
by justaguyinpajamas
Summary: What if Shanks brought a different devil fruit back with him to Fushia Village? One Piece gets turned upside down by an improved Luffy of course. New power and crew members.
1. Romance Dawn

**Chapter I: Romance Dawn**

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time, there lived a legendary pirate. His name was Gol D. Roger. He had sailed the four corners of the sea, conquering and plundering all of the treasure troves he could find. His last words, spoken at his execution, inspired countless pirates to take to the seas. "You want my vast treasures, hmph... I will give them to whomever can find it... I have hidden it all... in One Piece!"**_

* * *

 _Set on Dawn Island, in and around the small village of Fushia and its surrounding waters._

* * *

 _... Ten years after the execution of Gol D. Roger ..._

Fushia Village is a small port town located on Dawn Island, nestled into the base of the large Mt. Colubo; on the opposite end of island from the major metropolitan center, Gao. The harbor spot is a quiet place, home to no more than one hundred residents doing business with passing merchants. When easterly winds blow through the settlement, large and plentiful windmills, the city's namesake, can be seen spinning non-stop. Grassy knolls can be seen off to the side, populated with farms and pastures that support the villagers. The town can best be described as a picture of peace. Since sometime long ago a pirate ship could often be spotted landing here, having frequented the spot for the better part of a year. The _'Red Force'_ was an impressive vessel, easily recognized by its fierce dragon mast head. The merry band of pirates it carried used this port as a base of operations, and were welcomed with open arms by the townsfolk. Most days they could easily be found singing and dancing boisterously at Party's Sandbar, the local tavern. Today was no different, as they were celebrating their imminent return to the high seas.

These pirates are all led by a single man, found today as he was most days back then, sitting by the pretty young barmaid Makino, laughing along with his crew. Captain 'Red Hair Shanks' is what they call him, and his ship flew a skull and crossbones proudly. One that represented his distinguishing features and unmatched skills with a sword. Shanks had three distinct scars around his left eye that identified him conclusively. All three scars began in the center his forehead, leapt over his socket, and continued down his cheek: a souvenir of an early duel with a fierce opponent. The lines grew jagged as the stretched out underneath his eye, each longer than the last, stopping just short of splitting his lips. He was garbed in black cloak, with a blade on his belt and a plain straw hat on his head. He was talking rather animatedly and enjoying the atmosphere and amenities just as much as the rest of his men.

As the red head went to open another bottle of the island's renowned rum, a young boy wearing a white anchor t-shirt named Monkey D. Luffy ran into the bar to demand the attention of the raucous pirates. Rushing to Shanks' side he announced his intentions with a confident shout. "Take me with you, I want to be a pirate too!" Only seven years old, the out of place look of determination on his face was a source of amusement for the shop's patrons.

Brimming with mirth, Shanks burst out into laughter. He put his leg up onto his knee, and leaned against the bar as he proceeded to turn his young compatriot down. "You? A pirate? You can't handle being a pirate lad. What would happen if you got tossed overboard during a storm? Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness! Talk to me again in about ten years, 'Anchor Boy.'" Now Shanks is not a cruel man, despite what you might have heard about pirates. Anyone who has spent any time with the Captain, rather than just repeating what they heard about him from others, would tell you the same. He wasn't trying to embarrass Luffy, but neither could he help himself when it came to having fun at the child's expense.

Unwilling, as always, to give up without a fight, Luffy kept on going with his request undeterred. "But all I have to do is stay on the boat and I'll be fine! I can tie myself to the mast and then I'll never fall off!" Seeing that he hadn't convinced the man, he tried a different vein of reasoning. "Besides, after all the training I've done I'm pretty good at fighting. My punch is as powerful as a pistol!" As if to prove it, he held up a fist with a firm grip.

With a sidelong glance and heavy sarcasm dripping from his voice, Shanks looked at him with a dead-pan expression. "Wow…! Really? A pistol? No way…"

The sarcasm only served to irritate the boy more, much to the pirate's delight. Getting up in his face, Luffy spat out, "What kind of tone is that?!"

Overhearing the conversation, a sharpshooter with an abnormally long nose, Yassop, walked over to give his two cents. "Luffy, you look unhappy! You have to be happy if you want to face anything!" Turning to his boss he kept talking, "Captain, you should let him join us, a pirate's life is great! The sea is so wide and so deep, you can go anywhere you want and find adventure. Nothing is greater than the feeling of being free and at sea!" At that the young boy looked up with hope shining in his eyes.

Wholeheartedly agreeing but trying to avoid another lecture from Mayor Woop Slap over being a bad influence on the boy, Shanks made an effort to reign in the conversation. "Now don't go giving him any dumb ideas…"

Not taking their Captain's hint, several of the other pirates chimed in. "But it's the truth, right? Come on Captain, why don't you take him with us one time? We could use a good cabin boy to lighten the chore load."

Turning back to Makino and taking a long gulp from his drink, Shanks relented nonchalantly. "Well if that's how you really feel, the next time we set out one of you can get off the ship to make room for him." And without another word his crew quickly backed down and returned to their seats. With a gentle look the Captain patted Luffy on the head, "The biggest problem is that your still too young. Give it another ten years at least, then maybe I'll take you with me."

Naturally this left the would-be-pirate fuming. "What kind of friends are you?! Damn it Shanks, I'm not a kid anymore!"

Having known the little rascal for most of his seven years, Makino laughed along at his antics. In an attempt to soothe him, she inserted herself into the conversation as only a good bartender can. "Looks like you're having a good time, eh Captain?" Turning to the fuming lad she continued, "Luffy, would you like something to eat? How about some juice, too?"

Now if there was one thing that could get Luffy's mind off anything, it was food. Especially meat. Eagerly replying with a bobbing head and a steady stream of drool twirling down from his mouth, he happily voiced his approval. "Yeah! Just put it on my treasure tab!"

Not one to miss an opportunity to poke fun at the lad, Shanks teased him once more. "Did you just say treasure tab? And you're using it for juice? Look boy, don't go swindling the nice lady here. I've already told you we aren't taking you with us."

Indignant, Luffy shouted back at the red-haired man. "I'm going to become 'King of the Pirates' and find lots of treasure!" With an even fiercer look of determination then before, he continued. "I'm going to find lots of treasure and repay my debt!"

Gazing at him fondly Makino laughed but in a gentler tone this time. "Then we will have to celebrate together when you return. I'm sure Shanks wouldn't want to miss a feast either, so everyone can come and enjoy having you back!" Despite his words to the contrary, Shanks had little doubt that Luffy would make the feast become a reality.

Calming down, and digging into the plate stacked with food Makino had brought for the two of them, Luffy turned back towards the Captain. "Say Shanks, how long are you gonna stay in Fushia this time?"

Pausing for a moment, the pirate started to think out loud. "Well, it's been almost a year since we started using this town as our base..." Turning back to his food, he took another bite. "I plan on raiding the East Blue trading routes at least a few more times before we leave this island and head north."

Unhappy at the short timeline, Luffy put his head on his hands and mumbled about it with a frown. "Only a couple more times huh...?" Resolving himself on a new goal, he lifted his head back up with a resolve. "Then I'll learn to swim by then!"

Before the touching back and forth could continue, another sudden interruption ended their cheery moment. A dark-haired mountain bandit named Higuma, wearing a brown coat and sheathed sword, kicked through the door and barged in loudly. The trio overheard him as he proceeded to the bar, shoving members of Shanks' crew as he crossed the room. "Outta my way! Hehehe... Pirates are ye...? We're bandits ourselves... though we mean the shop no harm, mind ya." With a lazy eye and an unsettling sneer the newcomer shifted his attention to the barmaid. "Oy! Sell us ten barrels of your best grog!"

With a nervous look on her face, Makino stepped forward. Afraid of his response, her reply was unusually muted. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we've just run out."

In a show of exaggeration, the bandit lifted his eyebrow and leered at her. Gesturing about the room he retorted with mock confusion. "Huh? Well that's odd now, isn't it? What are all these pirates drinking?"

Moving to stand in front of Makino, Shanks walked forward with a rueful smile. "I kind of feel guilty. We drank up all the liquor." He handed the man his last bit of booze. "Here, why don't you have this? It's still unopened."

Taking the bottle with a look of disdain, Higuma smashed it on heads Shanks' head. As the glass shattered atop his frame, Shanks fell to the floor and made no attempt to get up. "Huh!? Who do ya think you're talking to, one bottle isn't enough! Who do you take me for?" He holds up a wanted poster. "My head's worth $8,000,000! And I've killed 56 people before, you cocky bastard! Watch yourself if you're fond of breathing. Let that sink in, now that you know who I am!" Satisfied that his point was made, he walked out, followed closely by his men.

As the mountain bandits left, Makino hurried over to Shanks' side with a worried look. "You alright Captain?"

Gamely picking himself up, he replied, this time with a happy smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

The bar burst out into laughter again. "Hardee har har Captain, He got you good!"

Stunned by his hero's humiliating defeat, Luffy yelled at Shanks with a confused look. "You think it's funny?! He made you look like a weakling! That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight him? So what if they had more people, who laughs after getting picked on! You're not a man, and not a pirate either!" Running out the door, he screamed after the retreating bandits, "Damn it all, hold it you bastards!"

A few of the bandits turned around to taunt him. "Ain't this rich? Ya come to play, you little brat?

Shanks rushed out yelling, "Luffy, don't! Look, I know how you feel, but it's just broken glass and spilt alcohol, that's nothing to get worked up about."

Still not satisfied, Luffy tried to follow after the bandits. "Wait up you jerks!"

Reaching out to grab Luffy before he did anything truly stupid, Shanks did his best to calm the boy down. "Hey, wait a second Luffy..." But instead of grabbing the boy's wrist, as was intended, he pulled back in shock when his hand phased through lad's arm and ached as if burned, though their was nor mark to show for the pain. The last of Higuma's men, the ones who had stayed to taunt the boy, saw this, and ran off as quickly as they could.

They were not the only ones experiencing shock. Wide eyed and scared, Luffy started to sputter at Shanks. "Wh... what's wrong with me?!"

His mind racing, Shanks glanced toward the bar and at the chest he had left inside. 'Ack! The Mystical Zoan! It has to be the Tori Tori no Mi we raided from that enemy ship on our last voyage!' He had meant to keep the fruit by his side as a means of protection, but it was starting to look like that had not been the best plan.

As if reading his Captain's thoughts, Lucky Roo, one of Shanks' more prominent crew members often seen sporting green and white stripes, held up a picture he had pulled from out of his bag. It depicted a blueberry like shape covered in swirls. "You didn't eat this fruit, did you Luffy?"

With a slight scowl and panic still in his voice he snapped back, "Yep, for dessert! It tasted awful though. I had to wash out my mouth with juice..."

It was then that the reality of the situation set in. Shanks could barely bring himself to break the news to the boy. "But that was the Tori Tori no Mi. One of the Devil Fruits! A treasure of the sea! Anyone who eats it turns into a phoenix man... and will never be able to swim again!"

"Whaaaaaaattt!" And with that, Luffy passed out cold.

* * *

 _... A few weeks later ..._

As he often did, Luffy decided to come down from his home on Mt. Colubo for a fresh glass of juice with Makino. However, it was never a quiet journey when he was involved, and his trips inevitably devolved into a series of detours. Never one to be shy, he would often talk to the townspeople without a care in the world, and today was no different. Most of the town now knew about 'that strange boy' who could turn himself into fire, and they welcomed the child whenever he made his way through the village. Walking along with his trademark 'Cheshire' grin, he started up a conversation with the clerk manning the fish market. "Hee hee, I wanna buy some fish Mr. Storekeeper!"

The man, Gyoru, raised his head up and returned the boy's smile. "Hey Luffy, you look like you're in a good mood today! So, the pirates left you behind again, eh? Oh well, either way you can't swim anymore so I suppose that's for the best."

Laughing it off, Luffy shot back, "That's all right. I'll just be a pirate who doesn't fall in the sea. Besides, after eating the Tori Tori no Mi, I'm happier than ever! Look! Now I can set myself on fire!" He began blowing blue and orange flames out of his ears.

Coming up from behind the boy, Mayor Woop Slap gave Luffy a disapproving stink-eye. "What's so good about that? The villagers should stop indulging you so much, boy. Maybe the people around here think it's cool, but what good does that do? You're probably going to set the town on fire and kill us all in our sleep if you don't be careful and stop messing around with those abilities. I'm going to tell you again Luffy; do not become a pirate! It'll ruin this town's reputation! The Captain may be a nice enough guy, but you shouldn't hang around him anymore!" Placing his fingers where the mini flamethrowers had just been blowing, Luffy turned around and stuck his tongue out at the old man before running off.

Finally arriving at the Sandbar, he settled in and waited for his drink. Catching him out of the corner of her eye, Makino headed over and handed him a mug of his usual juice. Wanting to strike up a conversation, she asked the boy about something she was sure would elicit a reaction from him. "The pirates have been out at sea for a long time now. I know you must miss them by now Luffy."

Crossing his arms with a sour look, he vehemently disagreed with a shake of his head. "No way! I still won't forgive them for that bandit incident! I overestimated Shanks, I thought he was a tough pirate." Sighing he downed the last of his drink. "What a disappointment."

Amused as always, she tried to direct the conversation in a more positive light. "Is that so? Personally, I think you'd look a lot cooler if you just laughed the whole thing off and let it go like he did. I think people who can laugh the little things off are really brave."

With an exasperated look the boy started to lecture her. "That's because you don't understand. You just don't get it, do you Makino? There are times when a man has to fight back! Sometimes a man's got to do what a man's got to do."

Stifling another giggle, she walked over to refill his cup. "Is that right? I guess don't know anything then. Or maybe I just don't understand men." Luffy could hear other men in the bar laughing with her. Oblivious to their mirth he put the cups to his lips.

Gulping down his drink, confident his point was made, Luffy nodded as he did his best to make a serious face. "Yeah, that's right. I guess you don't."

But before Makino could reply they were interrupted by an, unfortunately, all too familiar figure. "Excuse me. Sorry to break up this little chat, but we're back again. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. No pirates today, eh? It sure is quiet. Smells better too..." Plopping down at a table with his men, Higuma banged the table as he addressed the bar's owner. "What are you waiting for? We're customers, bring us some booze!" With a worried glance, Makino looked over at Luffy. Her fears were confirmed as anger was already visible on his face. As the bandit's started to pick on him, she grabbed his shoulder and did what she could to make sure the situation didn't get too far out of hand. "Do you remember the expression on those pirate's faces the other day? He didn't even say anything after getting hit by a bottle. What a gutless pansy. When I see a useless chicken like that it makes my blood boil. I guess pirates only know how to act cool."

Breaking free from Makino's grasp, Luffy marched right up into the bandits face. "Shut up! Don't underestimate Shanks, he's not a coward! Don't you dare underestimate him! Apologize! Right now!"

Sneaking out the entrance while their attention was diverted, Makino raced through town to find the mayor. When she arrived at his home she burst through the door without bothering to knock. Heart pounding, she took a moment to bend down and catch her breath when she finally found him, sitting in his living room.

Concerned by her harried appearance Woop Slap immediately got up and walked over. "What's wrong Makino? What's all this fuss about?"

With a gasp, she managed, "It's the mountain bandits! They're back!"

* * *

 _... Back at the Sandbar ..._

As they arrived Makino and Woop Slap found Higuma's men outside the tavern, circling around and laughing at Luffy.

"Well, well. What an interesting body." One of the bandits reached out and whacked him on the head with his pistol, and it was clear to the Mayor and barkeep that this wasn't the first hit. Unable to control his abilities yet, he had been forced to double over and hit the floor. His blue and orange flames were appearing after every hit he took though, and the bruises that had started to form began to fade away. "It seems like kicking and punching won't do anything to hurt this freak.

Several townsfolk were hiding nearby, whispering. "Shouldn't we save Luffy?"

The most shaken of the group did not hesitate to disagree, though he was clearly disappointed with his own cowardice. "But they're bandits! We could get killed! Besides, Luffy started it. I know he is hot-headed, but why in the world did he have to start trouble with them?"

Back with the bandits, Luffy was doing his best to fight back. He had picked himself up again and again. Unwilling to give up, he stood up once again and yelled at their boss. "Apologize to me right now!" Higuma's response was to fish hook the boy's mouth and slam him to the ground. "Damn it! You bastard!"

All the while, Higuma was seeing dollar signs. 'A different type of human, huh? Who would have thought such a thing exists in thin this world. If I sell him to a circus... I'm sure I could make a ton of money!' Seeing Luffy run at him again, this time flailing a stick as his weapon, he stopped the kid with a foot to the head. Driving Luffy to the ground, he held him there beneath his boot. "We were just having a good time drinking and talking. Did we say something that pissed you off?"

Struggling in vain to get up, he shouted, "Yes you did! Move your damn foot you bandit, and apologize right now!"

With a shout Makino ran over to him, only to be pushed away by the bandits. "Luffy!"

Doing his best to show no fear, Woop Slap did what he felt was his duty as Mayor, and stepped forward to confront them. "Let the child go! Please!" He fell to the ground and prostrated himself at Higuma's feet. "I don't know what Luffy did and I don't want to argue with you, but I am willing to pay. So please, I beg of you, let the child go!"

With a smirk, he pressed his foot down harder. "As one would expect, it's the elders that know the right way to handle these situations. But it's too late, you can't save this brat anymore. He really makes me angry. When a weakling like him insults me... well I just want to kill him."

Suddenly the frantic pair of Makino and Woop Slap stopped their protests and froze. From behind they heard a soft voice. "I was wondering why no one had welcomed us at the port. So this is why..." And there they were. Shanks, flanked by his first mate Ben Beckman, and the rest of his crew striding forward confidently. "Hey, you guys are the bandits from the other day. Luffy, what's wrong? Isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?"

Still on the ground, Luffy gritted his teeth. "Shut up!"

With a dark look in his eyes, Higuma pointed his blade toward the pirates. "Pirates... why are you still here? I suggest you keep walking. If you get any closer we might have to open fire on you."

Stepping forward as if by command, one of the bandits cocked his pistol and put it up to Shanks' head. "Didn't you hear the boss? You were told not to go any closer. Do you want to get shot?" The bandits break out into laughter at the man their leader had easily taken care of only weeks ago.

With a look at the weapon Shanks's tone shifted. "Well, since you've pulled your gun out, I guess we'll have to fight. You know, you really shouldn't use guns to scare people. It's not safe to point them at people. You're putting your life on the line by aiming at me." And out of nowhere Lucky Roo appeared beside them with his own gun in hand, eating a slab of meat without a care in the world as a bullet passed through the pistol wielding bandit's head.

The atmosphere grew oppressive in an instant, and the bandits became livid. "Now you've done it you bastards! Damn it, that was dirty."

Blowing out a plume of smoke, Beckman snorted at the angry men. "Dirty? Don't make us laugh. Did you think we we're saints or something?" The whole crew was seen readying themselves behind him as he continued. "The people standing in front of you are pirates."

Not willing to lose face, Higuma didn't miss a beat. "Shut it, this is none of your business. The brat started it."

Shanks' voice grew cold. "Listen well bandits. You can throw food or booze at me. I'd even let you spit on me. I can laugh all that off..." His fake smile had long since worn off, and the scars on his eye took on a new, terrifying light. His glare made everyone stop. "But, I don't care what reasons you have, anyone who beats a child is a coward. I will never forgive someone who threatens my friends!"

With a look of pure adulation Luffy looked up at his role model with a sniff, tears in his eyes. "Shanks..."

Higuma on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at the man. "You won't forgive me? Hahaha, you're just a bunch of lousy pirates who float around in a ship all day. We'll destroy you! Men, send them all to hell!" And the bandits charged.

However, before any of the other pirates could respond Beckman stepped up with his long barrel shotgun drawn. "Let me deal with this, I can take care of them myself." With one last drag of his cigarette, he put it out on a bandit's eye. Wielding his weapon like a club, he quickly takes care of the lackeys before anyone can react, leaving only the bounty head standing. The whole affair took no more than a few seconds. Pulling his weapon up to Higuma's head, he struck another cigarette and started to smoke with a slow pull. "Don't overestimate yourselves bandits. If you want to fight us you better get a fleet of Marines to back you up."

Luffy, Makino, and Woop Slap looked on with a silent, 'Wow,' on their lips.

Higuma's reaction was far more drastic though. With a panicked expression, he tried one more time to make excuses. "Woah, now wait a minute. The little brat started it, he messed with us first."

With a smirk, Shanks begins to step towards him. "It doesn't matter. After all, didn't you say you there's a reward on your head? We could use some party funds, right boys?" There was a roar of approval from his crew, but the distraction proved to be a mistake. In a last ditch attempt, Higuma pulled something from his coat and smashed it on the ground. Realizing too late what was had happened, Shanks cries out "Smoke bomb!" But by the time the smoke had cleared, Luffy and the Mountain Bandit were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _… On the other end of town …_

Running for his life, Higuma raced through town frantically while doing his best to think of an escape plan. 'Damnit, this little brat has been more trouble than he's worth.' As if on cue, Luffy burst into flames. With a shriek the bandit dropped the boy. His left side now ached, as if severely burned, but no physical damage could be seen. "What they hell are you, you freak?!"

Smiling for the first time that day since the bandits had appeared, Luffy's grin took on its usual 'Cheshire' quality until he stuck his tongue out and blew. "As if I'd tell you! You can just call me a monster." With a feral roar, Luffy dashed at Higuma, his arms blazing blue and orange.

Having already been backing away, the man now turned and took off, once again running for his life. Seeing the dock up ahead, a lightbulb went off in his head, 'No one would expect a mountain bandit to escape by sea!' Angling towards the town's only port, he looked over his shoulder only to groan with dismay. He hadn't lost the brat. If anything, what he had lost was the distance between them. Knowing something needed to be done about the little demon child if his escape was to succeed, he pulled out his pistol, turned around, and buried six bullets into Luffy's chest. Seeing the blood seeping through the boy's t-shirt, he finally heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "Let's see you get up from that! Not so tough now, are you kid?" Turning away from the grizzly scene, Higuma hopped into the closest dinghy. But as he made his way to sea he could see fire shooting up from the six holes he had made in Luffy's chest. Unable to fully believe that the freak was dead, he started rowing as fast as his arms would move him.

* * *

 _... Back by the Sandbar ..._

The instant shots were fired Shanks immediately shifted his direction and took off in a sprint toward the sound. Not caring to slow his pace for the crew mates that were surely following him, it took no time at all to cut through town and make his way to the pier. Higuma had only just set sail, but upon arrival the Captain's eyes were immediately drawn to the pool of blood and the person used to create the terrifying sight. Without any hesitation the bandit was all but forgotten as Shanks ran to kneel beside Luffy. Doing everything in his power to stem the flow of the blood, he began to fear his efforts were in vain as the crimson liquid continued drain along with the color from the boy's face. "Damn it Luffy! Aren't you supposed to become 'King of the Pirates?'"

Shifting beneath the pirate's hands, Luffy opened his eyes slowly with a gasp of pain. "Shanks… what happened to me, I can barely breathe." He tried to lift himself up, but the Captain's arms held him in place. "It's so cold..."

Hearing words escape the boy's mouth, Shanks let go of the breath he had unconsciously been holding. "Idiot!" A small chuckle escaped his lips. "You were nearly killed! Now stay down and try not to move. Makino told me about everything. Thanks for sticking up for us…" But the words died in his mouth before he could continue. The holes in Luffy's chest suddenly came alight with dancing blue and orange flames. Pulling his arms back to his chest, Shanks hissed in shock at the phantom pain crawling up his limbs.

With a laugh, Luffy sat right up and tilted his head to the side. "Huh? Never mind, I'm all better now!" And indeed he was. As the fire faded from sight the bullet holes were no more, without so much as a scar to prove they had ever been there. he soon noticed how Shanks was cradling his arms though, and his attitude quickly morphed into one of concern.

Shanks' jaw dropped. "But, but… but I just saw you moments away from death! Look at all the blood you're sitting in! That's not nearly all of it either! You can see the blood that slipped through the dock being pulled out to sea with the tide! How can you possibly be okay right now?"

Coming closer, Luffy pulled up his shirt to prove that he was just fine. "I don't know, but right now I don't really care. What about your arms, are they okay?"

With a sigh of relief, a gentle smile returned to Shanks' face. "It's nothing, it's just a little pain. I can handle that as long as you're alive." With a sniffle Luffy grabbed onto his shirt and began to cry. He truly understood now how great Shanks is, and why he wouldn't take him on any of their journeys. This world is a dangerous and unpredictable place, beyond what humans can control.

* * *

 _… A little ways off the coast …_

Drifting along at a slower pace now, Higuma was beginning to relax. The sea was calm and the skies were clear, and he couldn't see anything that would get in the way of his escape. "Ha ha ha, looks like I got away! I'll be long gone by the time they even begin to look for me at sea!" He didn't notice the water passing by the small boat was tinged red until it was too late. He didn't notice the waves grow choppy until it was too late. He didn't notice the Sea King rise from the water to loom over him until it was too late. A low growl came from behind the bandit as he finally noticed the shadow being cast over him. Turning around, Higuma wasted no time backing up to the end of the boat, as far away from the creature as possible as he stared up nervously. "Where did you come from 'little buddy…?'" The beast appeared to be twenty-five feet tall, with a long striped dorsal fin and enormous jaw split open wide. A hungry glint in its eye, the 'little buddy' gnashed his fearsome teeth, chomped down, and Higuma the $8,000,000 mountain bandit was no more.

* * *

 _… The next day, back at the pier …_

The town was bustling that morning as pirates were making their way all over town to restock their ship and prepare for the journey ahead. Shanks's arms were still slightly numb from whatever Luffy's flames had done to them the day before, but he wasn't letting that bring him down. He was supervising his crew as they carried the last load of supplies onto his dragon mast vessel when Luffy showed up. "Looks like you're really leaving this time, huh?"

Turning to address the boy, the Captain let out a small sigh as he replied to the child. "Yup. We've stayed here long enough, it's about time we move on." Shifting his gaze to one of concern, he asked the boy a question. "Are you upset?"

With a smile Luffy answered the Captain. "Yeah… but I won't force you to take me along anymore. I'll become a pirate by myself one day once I'm ready. Until then I'm going to work on my skills so that next time I can be the one saving you!" Grinning ear to ear he let out a, "shishishi," and gave the pirate a thumbs up.

Aiming for one last pull of the boy's chain, Shanks guffawed. "Heh, I wouldn't take you even if you begged me!" Sticking his tongue out, he teased the lad one last time. "You don't have what it take to become a pirate!"

Teeth clenched and fists raised, Luffy shouted, this time loud enough for the entire crew to hear. "Yes I do! One day, I'll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours! And then I'll find the world's biggest treasure! And then… then I'll become 'King of the Pirates!'" With a, "harrumph," the boy stood tall with his chest out and chin raised.

Sparing Luffy one final fond glance, Shanks walked over to the boy. "Oh, so you want to be better than us, huh? Well then…" He removed his straw hat and set it on the would-be-pirate's head. "Then this hat is my gift to you. Its my favorite hat you know?" Tears began to run down Luffy's cheek, barely covered up by the brim of the hat as he sobbed and hid his face. Turning to leave, he called back over his shoulder. "When you become a great pirate in the future, I expect you to return it to me." And with that he boarded his ship and ordered his crew to pull up the gangplank.

Walking up to his Captain, Beckman leaned on the railing beside him. "That kid is going to be big someday."

With a soft smile, Shanks agreed. "I know. He reminds me of myself at his age…" Shaking of the sentimentality, he straightens himself and calls out to his crew. "Alright you lazy bums, pull up the anchor! It's time to set sail."

As the ship disappeared over the horizon, Makino approached Luffy and put her hand in his as she tried to comfort him. "Are you going to be alright Luffy?"

With one last teardrop, he wiped his eyes and put his 'Cheshire' grin back where it belongs. "Uh huh. I'm not sad, 'cause this isn't really goodbye. I'm going to see him again, I just know it!" And with that his story began.

* * *

 _… Ten years later …_

Still waving goodbye, the town's folk watched as Luffy took off in a dinghy not too different from the one Higuma had stolen all those years before. As the rest of the village went back to their daily routines, Makino and Woop Slap lingered for a moment longer. "He finally left Chief, we're going to miss him." The years had been kind to the barmaid. She had grown out of her teens and was more beautiful than ever.

With a snort, the Mayor started to walk back to town. He now had gray hair and lines in his face, which did nothing to relieve him of his 'crotchety old man' look. "Bah humbug, he's going to ruin this town's reputation, I just know it!" With one more look at the boat shrinking on the horizon, Makino followed after him.

In the distance, Luffy was enjoying the sunshine and the sea breeze as he took off. "Ah, the weather sure is nice today..." However, his trip was not to remain uneventful. Rising up from the depths, the 'Lord of the Coast,' as the locals called him, made his appearance. "I've been waiting for you Mr. Sea Monster! This is your unlucky day. I'm gonna show you what I've learned these past ten years!" Standing up he pulled back his arm. Coming to life in a flash of orange flames, Luffy's arm sped toward the Sea King. "Tori Tori no… Pistol!" Expanding to a size that dwarfed the creature, his fist connected cleanly with the beast's face, blowing it away. "How did that taste you stupid fish? Hehehe, now to go find some friends!" Returning to normal, Luffy laid back down and let the seas dictate his course. Sucking in his breath for a loud bellow, he screamed to the sky. "I'm going to become 'King of the Pirates!'"


	2. Alvida's Hideout

**Chapter II: Alvida's Hideout**

* * *

 _Set somewhere near calm belt waters, on and around a remote island._

* * *

As soon as the words "King of the Pirates" left his mouth, with timing so uncanny it was difficult to believe the coincidence, he began to notice that the sky was spinning. Sitting up with a start, Luffy looked around to discover that it was not the sky spinning, but him. "It was such a nice day too… how careless of me. You'd think I would have noticed such a huge whirlpool." Taking stock of the scenery, he sighed. "Doesn't look like there is anyone around me. It'd be really bad if this boat wrecks. And to top it all off I can't even swim!" He had conveniently forgotten that swimming really wouldn't help much in this particular situation. Had he chosen to invest in a larger boat his vessel may not have been in such dire straits, but Makino's suggestion had been waved aside with a grumble of, 'you just don't understand the romance of it all.' Sighing at his predicament, he readied himself to abandon ship. "Oh well, here goes nothing." Body coming alight, Luffy's legs started to morph into talons which he could use to clutch the side of his ship. As his body burst into brilliant orange and blue flames it grew many times over. His arms stretched out and spread wide enough to cover the now insignificant whirlpool. 'Cheshire' grin in full force, he jumped into the air just as his dinghy was about to go under. 'It's been a while since I last got the chance to fly. Let's see how fast I can go now.' Facing his palms turned wings toward the vortex's center, he shouted out as he shot off into the distance. "Tori Tori no... Rocket!"

* * *

 _… Offshore of a nearby remote island …_

There is a small uninhabited island not far from the East Blue's intersection with the calm and red belts. It does not have a name, but in recent times it has become the base of operations for the $8,000,000 pirate captain, 'Iron Mace Alvida.' Her ship, the ' _Swansong,_ ' was moored in a small inlet, bearing traits that left no question as to whom the owner was. A large swan figurehead, with hearts for eyes and an open beak pointed the ship toward sea. Her pink sails were furled but the vessel waved the crew's "Jolly Roger" proudly in the wind. Two makeshift warehouses, a short distance inland from the makeshift pier, have been constructed to store the food, drink, and other plunder that the group had collected over time. Between them is a flag pole bearing the same flag as the docked boat, a swan skull and crossbones with a heart at its center. A well-manicured hand dressed with bright red nails squeaked a slender finger along the balustrade. Lifting up said finger, adorned with a sparkling blood diamond, Alvida noticed a small grey splotch befouling the tip. "Why is there dust on my ship?"

A sniveling man stepped forward, his slight hunchback only emphasizing his deep bow. "I'm so sorry about that Lady Alvida, I thought I had already cleaned the whole deck!" He lifted his eyes and hands toward her. "Just give me a short moment and I shall clean it all again in a jiffy ma'am." She nodded impatiently as the pirate backed away slowly, quickly beginning the process of scrubbing down the ship.

With a self-satisfied smirk she accepted the groveling. Pulling back the purple coat that draped her gorgeous figure she struck a pose as she raised her voice authoritatively. "That's right! I absolutely hate dirty things! I don't want the tiniest speck of dust on my ship. Ever. Do you hear me?" Turning her displeasure toward Coby, a bespectacled pink haired boy, barely a teenager, an unpleasant sneer marred her otherwise beautiful face. "And you! 'Cabin Boy!' You're lucky you have better navigation skills then the rest of these numb-skulls, or else I would've left you to starve for how useless you are! Take the rest of our latest raid to the warehouses, and clean them spotless while you're at it. Oh… and don't forget to clean these." Kicking off her heels she hit her target square in the face.

With a nervous grin and a lowered head, the young man acquiesced at once. "Of course Lady Alvida, right away ma'am!" Grabbing the loot and picking up the heels, Coby took off for land immediately. He did not want to press his luck when his Captain was in such a foul mood. As she watched Coby make his way inland Alvida noticed a small blue and orange blur out of the corner of her eye. Shrugging it off as seeing things, she returned to her favorite task of supervising the men cleaning. But then she heard the crash.

"What was that?" Her tone betrayed her concern as she tried to ascertain the source of the loud collision. "Could it be someone has finally come after me for my new reward? Or is someone out to contest my control of this island? But how would they know to find me here… unless... Coby! That damn brat better not be a part of this. Could it be him? Might he have called on the services of 'The Demon Bounty Hunter,' Roronoa Zoro?"

Hesitant to speak up, but even more afraid of the consequence for remaining silent, one of her henchmen interjected. "But Lady Alvida, how could that be? I heard he was still being held captive by the Marines."

With a scoff Alvida dismissed the simpering man. "If he's the real thing then he must have escaped by now. You should expect nothing less from someone as notoriously evil as that man. I won't have any of you slacking off when people like him could be on their way as we speak! Don't drop your guard!" Pulling several of the men aside, she gave out a few additional instructions. "And you all are coming with me to check on the cabin boy. If he is slouching on the job... or worse, aiding that Zoro character, then he is in for a world of pain."

* * *

 _… A little ways further inland then the warehouses …_

Coby grunted in dismay. "Why is it so hard to find this spot every time I head out here?" Trying to pinpoint his hiding place on the island no easy feat. It was frustrating of course, but when he thought about it his pride beat out his irritation. If it took him this long to find his refuge when he knew where it was, then it would be nearly impossible for anybody else find it. Or at least that was what he had thought until today. When he heard the crash the impact was close enough for Coby to see a blue light nearby. Upon arriving in the small clearing in which he had taken up shop in these past two years, he saw the fruit of nearly two years of his labor, a first-rate dinghy, strewn about the grass. Lying in the middle of it all, and taking a nap by the looks of it, was a strange man wearing a straw hat. Putting aside his dismay, he shook the unconscious sleeper's shoulder in an attempt to check on him. "Um, are you alright? You look like you got knocked around pretty good."

With a slow groan the man came to. Shaking off some debris, Luffy laughed the question off. "Ha ha, I'm fine. Just a little surprised, that's all. I did not see that coming!" And he meant it. His last ditch maneuver to shoot out of the whirlpool had been intended to save his boat, but his 'brilliant' idea to test out his speed had resulted with his dinghy now mixed together in the pile of pieces he was cushioned by. "My name is Luffy, and I'm a pirate! Where are we?"

Flinching a bit at learning of his lifestyle, Coby nevertheless answered. "This is the island base of the great and beautiful pirate mistress, 'Iron Mace Alvida.' I'm a cabin boy on her ship, not that I'm all too happy about that." His gaze lowered just to rest on the pieces littered before him. 'I guess dreams really can be too good to come true…'

With a look a faux seriousness, Luffy gave the boy a nod. "Huh, I see. That's not all that important right now though." Coby gave an exasperated sigh that came with a sweat drop. "You wouldn't happen to have a small boat I could steal? Mine got caught in a whirlpool until it ended up smashed here." With a pondering look a lightbulb went off in his head. "Ooh, and some could I take some food too!"

Coby's mind was far from food at that moment after hearing of the teen's circumstances. "Did you just say whirl… whirlpool? You were caught in a whirlpool? Any normal person would have been dead by now!" Calming down and taking one more look at the remains of his makeshift dinghy, he told Luffy the sad reality of the situation. "As for the small boat though… well you're standing on what is left of it. If it wasn't broken I would probably have given it to you. I was going to run away, but I haven't had the guts to do it since I finished up my boat about a month ago. Now I'll never know if I have the guts!" With a resigned grimace, Coby tried to wave off his disappointment. "I have other dreams, but being a cabin boy isn't so bad once you get used to all the chores…"

Luffy looked at the boy with a blank stare. "If you have other dreams you should leave and go after them." Shaking his head at how foolish the boy was acting, he stifled a yawn. "But again, not important. Didn't you hear the second part about getting some food? I could eat a whole sea king right about now with how tired I am. You would not believe how much energy it took to get here after getting sucked down by that whirlpool."

Selectively hearing what the newly minted pirate said once more, Coby responded with a fierce nodding of his head no. "No, I can't! It would never work. Whenever I think of Lady Alvida finding out, my legs turn to mush, and I get so scared. I'm surprised I got as far as I did making my boat." His eyes drift upward as he recalls his unfortunate start to pirating. "That day… if only I had paid more attention. I was only supposed to go fishing, but I accidentally stepped onto a pirate ship instead." Gazing back down he looked at the pirate across from him. "Since then had to spend these last two years as a cabin boy just to stay alive."

Laughing at Coby's response, Luffy replied, in the only manner he knew how; with no filter between mind and mouth. "Wow, you're really stupid! That ship I flew over is way too big to be a fishing boat." With a flash of annoyance his face grew serious. "And you keep forgetting about my food! That's the most important thing we've talked about so far!"

With a nervous chuckle and an arm drawn behind his head, Coby finally acknowledged the request for food. "Eh heh heh, well we have a warehouse just a little way away where we store all the food we can't eat after raiding cargo ships. I suppose you could take some of that." Sparing one final look at the rubble of his get-away boat, he started to lead the pirate away. "We should really hurry though. I'm sure Lady Alvida and half the crew heard that crash. I seriously doubt she will take all too kindly to you stealing her food." Keeping the conversation moving he asked the man following behind him a question. "Hey Luffy… why are you sailing? If I was brave enough, I would want to become strong and protect justice as a Marine, but you're right. But that will never happen. You're right, all I am is stupid and useless."

Still smiling, Luffy's mouth spoke without thinking once more. "I want to become 'King of the Pirates!'" But his mind was still running on the same tracks as before. "But about this food… what are we talking about here? How much is there? Is it the good stuff, or has it been sitting around for a while. And of course I will be able to grab some meat there, right?"

Coby stopped with a jump and turned around to face the pirate. "What? Pirate King? But that is the title of someone who has attained everything this world has to offer." Spreading his arms out wide as if to block Luffy's way, he continued. "Are you telling me that you are looking for the 'World's Greatest Treasure,' the 'One Piece?!' Do you want to die or something? All of the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure. It's impossible. Absolutely impossible. Utterly, utterly impossible. To become the 'Pirate King' in this day and age, the 'Great Pirate Era;' there is just no chance. It is utterly impossible!" His blathering was stopped by a knock on his skull though. A knot began to form atop his head. "Why did you hit me?"

With an irritated huff Luffy pushed the boy forward so they could continue their journey to the warehouse. "Because you were being annoying and not leading me closer to food. Besides, if all of the other pirates are looking for 'One Piece,' why shouldn't I? Either way, I'm not afraid of dying." His eyes took on a steely glint. "If it is for my dream… well when it is for something important to me, I wouldn't mind dying to protect it. Becoming the 'Pirate King' has been my dream since I was a child, and I will see that dream come to fruition or die trying. Otherwise, what makes life worth living?"

Coby's eyes grew slightly wider as he looked up at his traveling companion awestruck. 'Such amazing resolution… he wouldn't even mind death…? I never thought about it like that.' "Do you think, if I was willing to die too, that I might be able to accomplish my goal? Do you think that I might be able to become a Marine?" Luffy tilted his head to the left in confusion. "I know it means that we would be enemies, but ever since I was kidnapped by Alvida it has been my dream to joining the Marines and go around catching bad guys! Do you think I can do it?"

Finally arriving at the warehouse after their short trip, the guest immediately began clearing the shelves of food at an alarming rate. Shrugging, he called back while he went to town on the feast laid out before him. "How should I know, I just met you?" Luffy had already cleared the first shelf before the terrified teen had managed to build up the nerve long enough to speak out. "Not that it really matters, I'm just glad I found you. I haven't had anything to eat in hours!" He then proceeded to devour the contents of the second shelf. "Who are you anyway? And why aren't you trying to stop me if this will make her so mad?"

But Coby hardly heard the pirate's reply. "As long as she doesn't find out that it was me who showed you where the food is, I could care less about whether she is happy or not." He grabbed an apple from the storage compartment and plopped himself down across from Luffy. Gripping his fists he resolved himself to believe in his dream. "I have to at least try though! I'd rather die trying to get out of here to go join the Marines than stay here and be her cabin boy for the rest of my life. One day I'll become an Admiral, and everyone will know the name Coby! Then I'll be able to arrest people like Alvida!" As soon as it had come the boys resolve started to fade. "She's just so strong though! Not only does she wield a massive spiked mace, but she also has some weird ability that protects her from harm."

That response miraculously pulled Luffy's attention from the rapidly depleting food stores. Donning a blank expression with sparkling eyes and drool hanging from his mouth, he was soon day-dreaming about his future crew mates. "What? No way, that is so cool! I have to get her to join my crew, she sounds really tough!" He gave a loud belch before talking again. "I just hope eating all of your food doesn't affect her decision too negatively..."

And indeed, while Coby had been focused on his hand wringing the last of the food disappeared into the visitor's stomach. "Wait... what? You ate all of the food? How is that even possible?" Shaking his head, he tried desperately to raise the alarm in the 'Straw Hat's' head. "We are at least a week away from the nearest town that will allow pirates to resupply! If we don't run across an enemy ship we can raid, there are going to be a lot of angry sailors. You have to run now while we still have time; Lady Alvida is going to kill you no matter what you do now…"

Having overheard the last portion of the duo's conversation, Alvida stepped back from the building and heaved her weapon at the door with a mighty toss. Spinning forward at incredible speeds, the bludgeon tore through the door and collapsed the ceiling on top of the pair. Picking up her weapon from the rubble, she began to speak. "My my, what do we have hear? Who did you say you were going to arrest Coby?! Do you really think I'd let you escape from me? After all the good use I've put your navigation skills to over the past couple of years it is going to be a shame to have to kill you. But after you've brought a bounty hunter here to capture me there really isn't any choice." Eyeing the newcomer up and down, Alvida sneered "And who are you, thief? Don't tell me you haven't heard of me… You don't seem to be Roronoa Zoro though. If anything, you look rather wimpy." Turning back to her cabin boy, she put on an adorable pout and an air of faux disappointment. "I'm hurt. If you are going to send someone after me, at least have the courtesy to hire the best!"

Luffy pulled Coby and himself from the destroyed storage facility, and set the petrified boy down. Completely ignoring what was just said, and the manner in which it was said, he pointed his finger at the stunningly attractive Alvida. "Hey, who's the rude wench?" The entourage escorting the female Captain let their jaws drop to the ground. "I definitely think would remember hearing about such an ugly personality." A vein in her forehead visibly pulsated as Luffy continued to taunt her. "Sorry for taking all your food! I'm afraid I won't be able to let you take this out on Coby here though, I kinda need to borrow him so that he can take me someplace I can find a new ship." A thought occurred to him. "Say… would you mind if we borrow your supply boat to get there, would you?"

Reverting back to his cowardly habits, Coby rushes up and grabs the oblivious pirate by the shoulders. "Luffy! Quick, repeat after me! 'In all the high seas, Lady Alvida is the most…'" However, before the compliment could fall through his lips, a flash of disappointment in his new friend's eyes stopped him short. He recalled the words of wisdom this pirate had bestowed upon him when they had met, and he made up his mind. "In all the high seas, Lady Alvida is… the rudest damn wench of them all!" Putting his hands over his head, Coby crouched on the floor beneath him. 'I won't regret it. I've already told myself I am willing to fight for my dreams.'

Flabbergasted, Alvida just stood there blood boiling. Not only had this odd stranger insulted her, but now that pathetic weakling Coby dared to disparage her with his words. Lifting her weapon of choice, she prepared her furious rebuttal. "Do you think you're funny shrimp? I will punish Coby as I see fit, and you too! Now you little brats, time to die!" Swinging down her mace with surprising speed, the blow connected using as much force as she could muster. Coby whimpered as he saw his barely begun life flash before his eyes.

Luffy however had remained calm, and now stood in front of the terrified kid with Alvida's attack firmly embedded into his left shoulder. "Well said Coby! Now get behind me." He hissed in pain as she yanked her spiked club from his body. "Ouch, that really hurt. Coby wasn't kidding when he said you were both beautiful and strong! You have to join my crew now! We could really use someone like you. That is, of course, entirely dependent on you apologizing for shanghaiing the brat behind me. And for calling me a shrimp."

The people not named Luffy looked at him askance, faces pulled into masks of confusion. Coby's thoughts were expressed in a sweat-drop. 'We? Is he already counting me as part of his crew?' Alvida's face was far more revealing of her thoughts though. A deep blush formed on the female devil fruit user as mixed feelings momentarily paralyzed her. 'Does he have any sense of self-preservation? He admired her strength, had incredible confidence, and was without a doubt unafraid of her...' It hadn't been all that long since the day she had consumed the Sube Sube no Mi, letting her slip off bodily imperfections with ease. Prior to that event, Alvida had been grossly overweight, and her self-confidence had not yet fully recovered. Hearing someone not cowed into submission complimenting her made her feel better then she had expected.

Waving his hand in front of their faces, Alvida and Coby woke with a start. "Are you guys in there? We should probably hurry this along, I'm getting hungry again, shishishi!" Seeing their jaws drop again, he barked out a laugh. It was beginning to become clear why Shanks had so much fun messing with him when growing up. It was just too much fun to resist the urge!

Alvida was the first to recover from their shock. Ridding herself of internal distractions she charged Luffy once more, aiming her next attack at the shoulder she hadn't yet attacked. Closing in she landed her swing and smiled at having disabled his arms. "Tough luck 'Straw Hat' but this time victory is mine."

However, before she could remove the weapon her victim smirked. With his wounded arm now completely uninjured, he delivered a flaming orange fist directly to her face. Or at least he tried. Just as Coby hinted at earlier, his punch merely brushed over her skin in a smooth motion. Unfortunately for Alvida her natural defense was not going to be enough this time. Having practiced with his devil fruit abilities over the years, Luffy had discovered that the orange flames he could produce inflict an invisible burn upon contact; a non-physical burn that will not fade until submerged in sea water. She gripped her cheek reflexively from the pain, only to find the burning sensation spread to her hand. "Is it now?" Coming up with a plan quickly, he transformed once more into his phoenix form and flew right at his opponent. "Tori Tori no... Body Slam!" Charging her with a more controlled flight pattern then before, Luffy managed to shove his slippery foe with enough force to topple her into the supply boat she had tied to the main vessel. Rushing over, he smiled upon finding his aim was true. Grabbing Coby he jumped over the balustrade and cut the line connecting the ships. With a shout toward the pirates they were leaving behind, he had Coby unfurl the sails. "Thanks for the ship guys, and good luck! I'm sure if you light a flare someone will be happy to send the Marines to investigate!"

* * *

 _...Sometime later, out at sea ..._

With a splash of salty water Alvida was awoken suddenly by her former cabin boy. Sitting up slowly, she examined her surroundings only to find herself out at sea with Coby and the bounty hunter he had brought to take her down. With a cautious glance, she engaged the small vessel's Captain. "So… what are you going to do with me now? Trade me in for my bounty?" She put up a defiant front, but secretly she was genuinely concerned. The pirate in the straw hat had some sort of weird power, just like her, which she gratefully noticed was no longer causing her any pain.

Giving her a confused expression in response, Luffy disavowed her of the notion. "But I'm a pirate! What sort of king would I be if I turned in all my men…"A piercing glare met his gaze. "… and women like that." With a nervous chuckle worthy of Coby he quickly blurted out an offer that again shocked the boy. "Besides, you're so strong! It must be fate that we met. I'm putting together a crew right now, and I just so happened to land on your island! Pleeeaaasssee join my crew! I promise it'll be fun!" Alvida also experienced a moment of déjà vu as another deep blush crept into her face. Changing topics as if he hadn't just made an enormous request of her, Luffy started to address both of his passengers. "Speaking of new crew members, who was that bounty hunter you were talking about?"

With the pirate mistress in stunned silence, it was Coby's responsibility to speak up. "Oh him? That would be a rather scary character. Roronoa Zoro; he is also known as the 'Demon Pirate Hunter of the East Blue.'" His tone lowered, as if he was afraid to talk of the man even when he was nowhere near. "Rumors say that he's like a bloodthirsty hound. He wanders around this sea and hunts down fugitive whose bounties get high enough. He is a monster in the form of a man." Adding on a detail he thought would dissuade the pirate, Coby continued. "It will be impossible to get to him anyway, he is locked up on the Marine base located in Shells Town. You should just drop the idea of recruiting him."

Finding her voice again, Alvida joined in on the topic. "I hate to agree with him, but if I'm going to be stuck with you for a while… regardless, I'd like to avoid that man as well if possible. He has made his career cutting down bounties before they reach $10,000,000. Why in the world would a man like that join up with some no name pirate like you?"

Thinking hard Luffy let out a sigh. "A monster, huh? Well now he has to join my crew!" Alvida and Coby shared a groan. After a moment spent laughing at their dismay, he grew more serious. "I haven't really made up my mind yet about recruiting him." At this his companions' groans became sighs of relief. "But if he's a good guy…" letting his words trail off their groans began anew.

Trying to play the role of a 'reasonable voice,' Coby did his best to talk him down from his as-of-yet unmade decision. "He's arrested because he is bad! Why else would the Navy lock up one of their best pirate deterrents? We should just shift course toward a different island before we go too far in that direction to turn back!" With big and hopeful eyes, he silently pleaded with his savior. Unfortunately for him, some dreams truly are too good to become true.

"Full speed ahead for Shells Town!" And with that, Alvida and Coby resigned themselves to a crazy adventure that would alter the course of their lives.


	3. Coby's Decision

**Chapter III: Coby's Decision**

* * *

 _Set in Shells Town, home to a naval base, and its surrounding waters._

* * *

Fist pumping into the sky, Luffy was triumphant as he shouted. "We've finally made it to the Marines' base! I can't believe we actually reached our destination!" Changing tones in a way that created a shiftier mood, he gave the boy beside him a sly look. "You know… I could get used to this getting to where I'm going stuff. Are you sure you won't join my crew?" And, for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, Coby decided the best course of action was to ignore him.

Alvida hid an amused snort behind her hand at his attempts. She still wanted to be irate for all this pirate had done to her, but for some reason could not find it in herself to hate him. Not that such a thing mattered, she was still going to pay him back for the indignity of it all, it was just a matter of when, where, and how. Waving aside such thoughts for the moment, she spoke softly, though still with an edge. "Hmm, finally indeed. I guess you always have been a decent navigator, if nothing else."

Coby blinked, nonplussed, at the quasi-complement. "Huh? Oh… well not really. I really only know the basics of navigation. I've just been fishing these waters since I was barely a one year old, still being carried and cared for by my father. Of course, it wasn't until I was five before he actually let me do any work, so I spent a lot of my free time reading anything about the 'East Blue' that I could find." Shaking himself back to the present moment, he turned back to Luffy to chastise him. "If you wander around at sea every time you set out, you'll never become the 'Pirate King.'"

Staring at Coby with an owlish look of condescension, Luffy took his turn at blinking nonplussed. Without giving it another thought, he marched off into town. "Alright. Now let's go eat!" Looking up at his friend's seemingly serious look, Coby somehow knew he hadn't heard a thing that had been said. Except maybe 'Pirate King.' And maybe 'fish,' cause that was a type of meat, right?

* * *

 _… A short time later in a restaurant named Food Foo …_

Luffy was patting down a very full stomach by the time he had satiated his hunger. With a defeated frown, he realized with displeasure that he did not have nearly as much of his usual cheer in the wake of a normal meal's postmortem. He was pretty sure he knew the reason though, and so did his best to wave away his sadness. "So we really are going our separate ways here? If you won't be joining my crew then I expect you to become a real bad-ass Marine one day!"

Coby failed to hold in his tears any longer as he expressed his gratitude. "I will Luffy, thank you so much! You have to become a great pirate too someday, even if that makes us enemies." Wiping his sleeve across wet eyes, he grinned at the ever-happy pirate.

Luffy couldn't let that go uncorrected. "Not just a great pirate," he shouted, with the barest trace of a tear in his eye, "I will be the Pirate King!"

Alvida was keeping mostly to herself, but was more than willing to nip the sob-fest in the bud if it meant shutting them up. "While I hate to break up this little moment of yours, shouldn't we be saving our goodbyes until after we find Zoro?" Apparently that was the wrong change of topic, as everyone else in the establishment visibly tensed upon hearing the bounty hunter's name.

Noticing the room's reaction, Coby leaned forward with a whisper. "Looks like we can't just casually throw out Zoro's name around here." Searching for a safer conversation starter as they went to leave the restaurant, he decided to use the moment as his chance to inform the group of his intentions. "I was asking around some of the Marines we saw stationed at the port before we got here, and it looks like the base is accepting new recruits. I can see why they need them too. The officer I approached all but told me I shouldn't bother enlisting, for my own good. What kind of operation is this Captain Morgan running around here? I may be weak, but they should be able to train me up if I'm a willing soldier!" And for the second time the atmosphere of the room grew tense as the patrons grew quiet once more.

Soon after that they left the building, slightly dumbfounded by the odd mood swings witnessed any time a name had been dropped. Luffy was enjoying the surprised look on the would-be-marine's face. "Ha ha ha, what an interesting place! I gotta go there again before we leave this place."

Coby was not able to share in his glee, pondering the new information gleaned over lunch. "It was strange though... I have a bad feeling about this place. I can understand why people would be scared after hearing Roronoa's name, given that he could escape at any time; what I can't understand is why they would be so afraid after hearing a Marine Captain's name."

Alvida brushed aside and crushed the boy's idealistic notions without remorse. "Is it really so hard to believe that he has done something to deserve their fear?" She finished with a cruel flourish. "People say power corrupts. What makes you so sure putting on an insignia changes fundamental human nature? Don't be so naive." With as scoff she kept walking.

Coby did not take kindly to her assertion. "But that's impossible! The Marines represent the shield that stands between us and evil, the protectors of a sacred code of law!" With a far off look in his eyes he stared up at the base visible in the distance. Constructed on the island's highest point of altitude, two blue checkered towers emblazoned with the Navy's seagull symbol were encircled by an imposing stone wall. Resting atop the fortifications were multiple turrets capable of swiveling their aim in any direction. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this… the incident back at the restaurant got me thinking. What if they already know about my time as Alvida's cabin boy? If this Morgan fellow is scary enough to frighten his city's citizens, I can't even imagine what he might do to a former pirate…"

Upon hearing this Alvida's mind lurched with guilt. She told herself it was nothing, but the time spent with the man who had ruined her ambitions was starting to overcome her anger. "I really am sorry about that…" Hardly believing his ears at his former captain's first ever admission of regret, the boy was momentarily shocked out of his worries. Realizing she had slipped up in maintaining her façade, she backtracked. "Don't take that the wrong way though, you're still stupid and useless!"

With a knowing smile, Luffy was internally patting himself on the back for giving the former pirate captain a second chance. She had made significant progress in discarding the walls she had put up, and was starting to act like part of the group more and more now. Shifting back to Coby, he gave the boy one last push. "Cheer up Coby, go ahead and knock. I'm sure they will take you! And if they don't... well you'll always have a spot in my crew to fall back on!" Laughing like only he could, his attention was hijacked once more. "Now if I was a monster where would I be…?" With a jump he was hanging from the wall, hand over his eyes looking for Zoro.

Alvida snorted at his actions. "Seriously? You're not going to find just like that. For someone as notorious as the 'Pirate Hunter Zoro,' the Marines are sure to lock him away in a secret room of some sort."

Hopping up to take a look with Luffy, Coby soon proved her wrong. "You would think that... but it looks like there is someone tied up in the naval yard." Squinting to get a better look at the figure, he fell to the ground outside the facility with a gasp. "That black bandanna... and green obi belt… there is no question, it's him. It's Roronoa Zoro!"

And there he stood. A half dead man leaning against one of several sturdy posts in the base's yard; he was tied to his own personal crucifix, arms splayed across the wooden beam nailed across the pole at shoulder height. The summer sun was drenching him in sweat. The cloud cover only caked it on until the intense rays revealed themselves once more. The infamous 'Pirate Hunter' was wearing the same black leather cargo pants and combat boots he had been in on the day they tied him up. His plain white tee was splattered with dried blood stains, from the wounds littering his face, and tucked into his pants beneath a thick green cloth. He had clearly taken several beatings at the hands of the Marines. His makeshift cell was a fenced off portion of the lawn outside the towers. A sign on the gate warned intruders that the same fate would befall any trespassers.

From his spot on the wall Luffy gave the prisoner a questioning glance. "So he's Zoro, huh? Can't be that strong… those ropes look pretty easy to break. Are you sure that's him?" He kept up his intense gaze though, examining the stone still bounty hunter as he hung from the cross with his head down. "I wonder if he could hear us from way over there." He raised his voice's volume and called out to the captive. "Hey there! Hello! 'Mr. Pirate Hunter?'"

Coby was aghast, against the idea entirely. "Stop messing around! Who knows what will happen if you talk to him… he could make a mess of the town." Stumbling further down his 'rabbit-hole' of paranoia, the blood drained from his face until it took on a faint appearance. "Or worse, he could kill you!" To his utter dismay, Zoro took the opportunity to shout back at them. Luffy just grinned in response and let out a, "shishishi!" Alvida perked up her ears and hopped atop the wall, interested to hear what the famed swordsman had to say. Coby fainted.

With a cough, his raspy voice tumbled out while he gritted his teeth into a cocky smirk. "Could you please…?" He paused to catch his breath. "Could you please come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for 9 days, and I'm exhausted. A short nap on the ground would do me a world of wonders." Seeing Alvida's hesitance, he figured his words would reap him nothing but disappointment. Still, he was desperate enough to make another attempt at swaying them. "I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the reward." With an earnest plea he finished. "I'm not lying. I'll keep my word."

Regaining consciousness from his brief spell, Coby managed to hear the man's request. "No! Don't do it Luffy! Don't get pulled into his pace, it can be more deadly than any attack move!"

But Luffy was not going to be reasoned with on this one. "Don't worry. He can't kill me because I'm pretty much invincible!" Sporting a smile once more he patted the nervous wreck on the head. "Besides, I'm also strong. Have I ever told you about the time I finally managed to do more damage to a tree with my fists then I could with a pistol?" And for the second time, so far, Coby fell to the ground, out cold.

Alvida took this chance to flash her nastier side again. "He really is hopeless. He's always been like this, afraid of his own shadow." She missed the a little girl approaching from behind with a ladder, distracted as she was by disparaging her former cabin boy. With a soft 'clack' however, a the ladder came to rest on the wall and she was immediately aware of a young child. Scurrying to the top, a little girl no older than five years old held a finger up to her lips with a look that silently screamed, "Shh!" When she jumped over the ledge Alvida sucked in her breath before trying to stop her. "Ah! Little girl, don't do that, he might be dangerous!"

Eyes shaded and jaw set in a menacing snarl Zoro barked at his newest visitor. "Hey, what are you doing here? Do you want to die or something? Get lost!" For emphasis he shot a spitball at her. The child remained unfazed despite his gruff attitude.

Unpacking her bag, she pulled out a small picnic basket. Lifting open the lid, she held up the basket with an innocent smile. "Um, mister? I made some biscuits for you. You haven't eaten in a long time, right?" she pulled the dish out of the carrying case. "I know it's my first time making someone food, but I really hope you like them!"

His heart stopping with a pang, Zoro nearly dropped his tough facade. "I'm not hungry, now go away! I don't want them so leave me alone." His voice became desperate as he had an ominous feeling about what was to come. "I'll kill you if you don't go now!" Coby had just started to recover when he heard those words and gave up on life for that day. A creaking gate confirmed Zoro's suspicions as an opulently dressed youth walked into the scene flanked by two Marine grunts. He hadn't spoken up soon enough.

With a shrill snobbery, the young adult called out, sneering. His tacky boots, large gold chain, and top three buttons undone were a better encyclopedia entry for self-doubt fueled narcissism then either pirate had ever seen. "Roronoa Zoro! You shouldn't pick on kids. I'd hate for my father to hear about it."

Off to the side, Luffy and Alvida were watching the developments closely. Hand beside his mouth, he whispered to her. "Hey look, some weirdo showed up." Scrunching his forehead he put on his proverbial thinking cap. "I wonder who he is…"

Alvida finally released the air she had been renting out her lungs to. "He must be somebody high up in the Marines, thank goodness. I know they aren't perfect, but they surely have her best interests in heart. She's safe." She let a small smile grace her lips.

With his usual tact Luffy derailed the conversation. "You're rather pretty when you show off your nicer tendencies, you know that?" She huffed and crossed her arms, turning her face the other way to hide her blush.

While the two eavesdroppers were otherwise occupied, the important looking newcomer was affronted. Zoro had just insulted him without batting an eye, disrespecting him still after all this time. "Tch… if it isn't the Captain's bastard son." Putting on a world class sneer he plunged the blade of his words deeper into his antagonist. "Did you get tired of looking at yourself in the mirror?"

Turning purple, the now identified Captain's child snapped back. "Bastard? Don't get cocky. My dad is the Captain, and that means I can do whatever I want to you." He snickered to himself while his men silently exchanged feelings of uneasiness. Turning to the young girl, he spoke to her in a sickly sweet manner; one that induced chills in the five year old. "Why hello there... Rika wasn't it? Those biscuits look delicious…." Grabbing one of the still warm baked goods with a swipe, he stuffed it into his mouth only to spit it out soon after. "Blech, this is horrible! You put sugar in these; you're supposed to put salt in you dumb brat." Taking the plate from her hands he threw it on the ground and stomped the rest into the dirt. "How could any person eat something like that." Twisting his heel in the remains, he turned his back on the prisoner and intruder as she rushed to save what was left of her morning's efforts. "Don't worry, I'm sure the ants will eat it all up, he he he…"

Attention having returned to the unfolding affair, all three pirates were now up on the wall looking on in horror. Coby in particular was stricken, but too tired to faint anymore. "That's so cruel! Rika must have worked so hard to make those on her own. I can only imagine what she must be feeling right now…" As she had been doing more frequently of late, Alvida was nodding in agreement with one of her 'captors.' Luffy was stock still, emitting a sense of palpable intensity.

As Coby predicted, tears started to well up in the girl's eyes. "How could you be so mean Mr. Helmeppo? It took me two tries to not burn those! What kind of person does that?" With the slight sheen trailing down her face drying, she yelled at the older boy. "Not even my mother would send someone to bed without supper!"

With an exasperated grimace, Helmeppo spun around to berate her further. "Aww… don't cry now, or I'll give you something worse to shed your tears over. It's little wonder why I hate kids so much, all they do is complain." He loomed over Rika as he began to explain why this was all her fault. "Didn't you see the sign? It says 'anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime.' Signed by my father, Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan! You would do well to heed his words." Bending down, she could feel his putrid breath hit her face with force greater than any beating he could dole out. "You know how scary I can be, much less how scary my dad can be. You would have gotten the death penalty if you were a grown up." Getting up to leave once more, he gave one of his escorts an order. "Oye, throw this brat out!" When the soldier moved to take her out through the gate with them, Helmeppo stopped him. "Are you trying to disobey me? I will tell my father… so do as I say and throw this brat out of here! Do not escort her, that's what you do for me not this peasant scum." And with great reluctance the soldier complied.

* * *

 _… Just outside the base …_

Reacting swiftly Luffy caught the girl with ease, and set her on the ground. "Hey, are you alright Rika? Those bastards didn't hurt you did they?" Seeing her shake her head, he addressed his friends. "Would you guys mind taking her back into town? I can catch up with you later, but I want a quick word with Zoro first." Getting ready to jump, he was stalled by Coby.

Shaking as he made his decision he spoke up, quietly at first. "All my life I thought Marines were the guardians of justice… but this isn't justice, it's cruelty." His hands had formed fists and he wore a determined expression. "Say Luffy… I don't suppose that offer to join your crew is still good.

Giving his newest recruit an exuberant smile, he laughed at the question as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

 _... Back in the Naval yard ..._

The starving swordsman had shut his eyes in an attempt to rest and recover. That did not stop him from sensing the new presence, and snapping open his eyes as he lifted his gaze. "You still haven't left yet?" Zoro barked out a command, his voice took on a tone of irritation. "Leave now, before someone notices you." But a dark look betrayed his sorrowful remorse. "I don't want you, or anyone else for that matter, coming to harm because of me." Finishing in a somber manner, he tried to gauge his visitor's reaction to his remark.

Luffy just kept still, unreadable. He stood there with a piercing stare that unnerved the captive bounty hunter. "How do you figure its your fault?" Shaking his head, he dropped the line of questioning. "Never mind that, it's my own fault not yours at this point; you've told me off and I've ignored you, simple as that!" He crept forward in a slow gliding gait, raising his right hand to grasp the back of his straw hat in a conciliatory gesture. With uncertainty still showing as he twirled his headgear around his index finger, he broached the subject of piracy carefully. "I'm looking for someone like you to join my crew." He paused to test the waters, with naught but a toe checking the temperature. "My pirate crew."

An interested guffaw left Zoro's mouth. "You want me…" He paused to make sure the odd man was listening. "The infamous 'Pirate Hunter…' He paused for effect before continuing. "…to become a pirate... are you retarded?" Correcting his manners, he edited his words quickly. "Pardon me, I mean mentally unstable." Digging in he lobbed one last jab at him. "Heh, so you just gave up on life and became a crook, such a shame."

Luffy's furrowing brow gave away emotion for the first time since he had entered the yard. "It's my dream! There is nothing wrong with being a pirate." He felt honor bound to explain further. "Just because the many are bad doesn't mean you should stereotype the few of a group!"

With a skeptical glance Zoro took a shot at guessing the pirate's intentions. "Hmm… so let me see. You're gonna set me free, but only to force me to join you?" He mocked the free spirited dreamer with another verbal assault. "How kind of you! What a great and noble captor you must be."

Pondering the swordsman's words, Luffy tilted his head as he wracked his brain for a reply. "Well... I think I am. Alvida doesn't seem to mind it much anymore." Zoro was surprised to hear the 'Straw Hat' respond without denying it. "I haven't made up my mind about you yet though. Everyone thinks you're a bad guy, but I'm not so sure." The prisoner scoffed. "I'm not so sure I agree with them, so I wanted to see you in person and decide for myself if you are good guy or a bad guy."

That brought a small smile to Zoro's face. "Not sure, huh… well I'll never become a pirate, you should quit wasting your time. I have something I must accomplish, and I won't allow anyone to distract me from my ambition." He grew cocky as he spoke confidently, with an arrogant undertone. "I'll survive even without your help: I only have twenty-one more days to survive out here." His heart on his tied up sleeves, anger infiltrated his voice. "That bastard Helmeppo promised to let me go… I just have to do everything I can to make it through, and fulfill my dreams."

Luffy dropped the stony attitude and smiled hearing this. He didn't say it, but he decided then and there to recruit him. "Really? If I were you I'd gnaw my arm off within hours." He laughed his impish, "shishishi," and beamed when the fasting prisoner snorted.

"That's where we are different, I have discipline." Zoro shook his head with a scold. "Go find someone else to join you. But before you go…" A hesitant pause consumed the silence for a few seconds. "Before you go, can you pick up that food there." He motioned his head to the girl's biscuits. "She is okay, right?"

With a firm nod he assuaged the man's noble conscience. "Yeah, she is fine. I caught her before she could get hurt." Zoro sighed in relief. "Are you sure you want these? Those biscuits are all muddy and mushy now. I know you can't be choosy, but I could go grab you something else from her mom's store."

Opening his mouth wide and saying, "ah," Zoro ignored the offer. "Shut up. Just stick whatever's left of them in my mouth so I can eat something now." Luffy gave him another knowing look, but complied readily enough. Swallowing the nasty leftovers was difficult after he managed to chew them up. A loud gulp signaled he had avoided asphyxiation by crumpet, but coughs distracted him from his relief. "Tell that little girl, 'the biscuits were delicious. Thank you very much.'"

* * *

 _… That evening, beside Food Foo …_

"Really?" Rika's ecstatic voice could be heard through the walls of the restaurant. "He ate it all?" Luffy nodded as confirmation. "I'm so happy, he really needed some food. I can barely go a couple of hours without asking mommy for a snack." She giggled at her statement, an elated grin dancing along the child's mouth. "He is really not as bad as people say. The only reason they locked him up was because of Helmeppo's pet wolf. Roronoa didn't do anything wrong, people are just scared of him. He doesn't do himself any favors acting the way he does though…" She cut off the trailing thought with a sharp pivot, showing the trio two crescent scars decorating her forearm. "But he only got arrested for protecting me. That 'pet' bit me, and Zoro killed it to save me."

Nodding, Coby inferred the rest. "I see… so you're saying he's only arrested because he cut down some public menace? Attitude and a bad temper aren't illegal. And killing an animal gone rabid isn't exactly what I would call a big crime; that shouldn't be worth jail time. I can't believe what these Marines call justice."

With a sad pair of large watery eyes Rika revealed the startling truth. "The only bad guys here are the Morgans." She revealed Shells Town's darkest secret with a furtive whisper. "Everyone is afraid, because they'll execute you if you disobey them."

On cue Helmeppo's screeching bellow pierced through the conversation and grabbed their attention. "Heh heh heh, everyone bow as I pass by, and do not sully my gaze with your loathing. He who dares lift their head will be reported to my father and shall join Roronoa in the stockade." He made his way to the town spa for his daily shave and 'Mani-Pedi.' "I'm going to execute him in three days, but we could always use an opening act." Laughing at his twisted sense of humor, he didn't notice Luffy approaching him with a defiant stride.

With barely contained rage, bubbling beneath the surface, he asked the spoiled son a question."Three days… didn't you say he could go free if he survived the month?"

Eyeing the stranger warily, Helmeppo retorted. "Who are you to be so rude to me? I should have you chained and whipped for your insolence." Superior smugness radiated off him. "I was joking with him, only an idiot would believe that. If I execute him he won't survive the month, so how is that breaking…" Before he could finish his words, Luffy grabbed the bastard's collar and slammed his arm into the rotten youth's chest. He did not neglect to to coat his arm with his fiery transformation.

Rika looked up in awe, but knocked herself out of it and returned to reality. "Luffy, please stop! You need to calm down!" wrapping herself around his waist she tried to hold him back, which he didn't struggle against as he found his emotional center of balance again and decided to humor her. "Do you want to die?"

Hearing the commotion, Luffy's crew mates had followed him into the square. Taking notice, Luffy informed them of his choice. "Coby. Alvida." He gave them a guilty grin as an apology. "Sorry for the trouble I'm about to cause with the Marines. We might be putting a target on our backs, at least more of a target than the $8,000,000 we're already worth..." He pause for a moment with a resolute gaze. "But I'm going to bust Zoro out and have him join our crew."

The townsfolk were stepping out of hiding now that Helmeppo was rolling on the ground, screaming out in pain. "This is bad, who is he? He's done for; he dared to hit the Captain's son. There's no way he survives this." Coby and Alvida just smiled and accepted their Captain's orders. As somebody finally figured out that a bucket of water would stop the howling teen, the defiant pirates made their way back to the base. Helmeppo shoved away his rescuers, and took a shortcut to reach the base ahead of those damned strangers.

* * *

 _… Morgan's Penthouse Office, Naval Base …_

A door slammed open, smashing the drywall when the doorknob met the wall. Smoke began streaming out the door, and Helmeppo had to cough as he breathed some in. Captain 'Ax-Hand' Morgan sat behind a large wooden desk, swiveling around with a cigar hanging from his iron jaw. His famed 'Ax-Hand' was resting on the desk as the blubbering fool wasted no time demanding an execution. "Father, I need you to kill somebody! He hit me with some dirty trick and burned me! No one has ever hit me, not even you! The flames left no scars, but they burned hotter than any fire I've felt before I was doused with water."

With a low, gruff voice, Morgan let out his snappish response. He savaged his son with cold, heart-wrenching words. "I only tolerate you for your dearly departed mother's sake. I haven't hit you yet because you're just not worth my time." Standing up to make his way to the rooftop, he walked through his son's with a shove. "I'll kill this man, but only because my reputation would be damaged if I did not. Stop being so cocky! Leave my sight before I change my mind." After Helmeppo scurried away up the stairs, the Captain addressed his second in command, Lieutenant Ripper. He wore a standard Marine issue uniform, with a hat and aqua green ascot included in the ensemble. With a commanding tone he declared his might. "I am great! Why is it then, that our revenue stream has been down the last few months? Detaining Zoro should have cut the dues we owe 'Navy HQ' for bounty payments as well."

With a nervous nod, Ripper responded carefully. "Of course Captain Morgan, sir! You are the Captain and should expect nothing but the best." Shifting in his boots nervously, he tried to explain. "But about the money offerings... well our citizens have been hit by some hard economic times lately."

With a cold tenor showing through, the Lieutenant shivered at Morgan's next words. "It's not a matter of financial problems. It is a matter of respect." He was nearing the top of the stairs as he finished. "Oh, and bring me the runt that tried to feed Roronoa. It's time I taught this island what respect really means. Fear."


	4. Zoro's Resolve

**Chapter IV: Zoro's Resolve**

* * *

 _Set in Shells Town, home to a naval base, and its surrounding waters._

* * *

Leaping over the wall with ease, Luffy left Alvida and Coby by the main gate. His thoughts were directed on making sure none of what was to come would cause any harm to befall the people of Shells Town. He was angry, but he had never forgotten any of the lessons Shanks, his brothers, or his grandfather had taught him on being a good man. With a strut he approached the incarcerated swordsman. Luffy waved and shouted, "Yo, what's up?"

Looking nonplussed by the pirates return, Zoro told him off. "Oh, it's you again?" he said with a sad shaking of his head. Luffy just smiled at him. Softening, Zoro spoke with commiseration. "I'm pretty damn uncomfortable, so I understand the concept of not getting what you want from life sucks." Hardening again he returned to a tone of admonishment. "But I already told you; I do not want to be, nor do I feel inclined to become, a pirate."

Ignoring his off-putting response Luffy introduced himself to the man for the first time while moving towards the ropes holding him down. "Hi, I'm Luffy! It must really suck not to be comfortable… I'll just loosen up those ropes, and then you'll join my crew, alright?"

Exasperation forming a slow twitch in his left eye, Zoro controlled his voice, breathing deeply to maintain his calm. "I've told you clearly. I have things that I need to do, and I'm not going to let becoming some petty criminal be my ticket to doing so. Now scram!"

With an exaggerated look of confusion Luffy brushed aside the reasoning. "Really, that's what's holding you up?" Taking his turn to shake his head sadly, he began to untie the restrains. "Everyone already thinks you're a bad guy anyway, what would be the difference? We'll just be pirates that only do criminal stuff that doesn't hurt people!"

With a grin he started to loosen the other hand, but Zoro shook him off. "I don't care what anyone says about me, I have never once made a decision I have regretted in the past, and I intend to do the same in the future… I won't become a criminal, or a pirate for that matter." When the pirate recruiting him only stared back impassively, he grew irritated. "You can't just decide things for others yourself! Either help me out or don't, but I won't compromise my code of honor."

With an unnaturally even tone, Luffy gave up his attempts to loosen the ropes in exchange for 'Plan B.' "Hey, so I heard that you're pretty amazing with a katana, is that right? Well, at least when you're not tied up that is, he he he." With a mischievous glint betraying his intent, he began his next play. "Do you happen to know where it is perchance?"

Grateful for the change in topic, Zoro replied readily but neglected to correct the pirate's use of the singular instead of plural. "Heh, that bastard kid took it. Just the thought of him holding something I treasure only slightly less than my life… well it makes me sick."

Perking up at a particular word, Luffy prodded him further. "Ooh, 'treasure' huh?" With a knowing look and hand on his chin he attempted to nod sagely. "It must be something really special." With a final nod, he informed Zoro of his decision. "Okay! I'm going to go get Helmeppo and make him give me your katana. But as a pirate, once I steal something, like your sword..." Luffy paused meaningfully, "well let's just say it kind of becomes mine…" His 'Cheshire' grin making an appearance, he finished with an offer. "So if you want it back from me you'll have to join me."

Exploding at the proposed deal and the self-satisfied smirk on the teen's face, Zoro ripped into him. "That's dirty! Those are my swords not yours!" But Luffy was already out of sight, having hopped the fence and headed off to the base. Muttering to himself, he tried to blow off the steam that he had failed to direct at the pirate. "Is he planning on sneaking into the base? What a fool…"

* * *

 _…_ _Atop the Marine Base …_

Heaves and grunts accompanied the groans of effort as a group of seamen were hoisting a large, cast iron statue of their Captain's likeness. "Okay men, you have it in the right position, keep lifting the statue!" As the incredibly heavy figure was slowly rising, Captain Morgan shifted his attention to his son. "Why am I always cleaning up your messes? I allow you a lot of leeway with my name, but I will only punish those who oppose _my_ will." His emphasis on the word 'my' was not missed by his men or son. "Do not misunderstand reality. You are not the great one. No, that is I, your father. Me!" Turning to address everyone on the roof, he raised his ax and voice in a bold statement. "With this arm, I have brought down pirates and risen to the rank of Captain. Rank is everything! I am the highest ranking officer of this base, and thus my word is law. I speak without error, for great men do not make mistakes."

Torn between their task at hand and fear of reprisal for not showing proper respect, the Marines merely shouted out their response. "Yes sir! You are absolutely correct Captain Morgan, sir!"

Turning his gaze skyward, he admired his statue. "Look at this! This is a symbol of my power. After years of work, this everlasting testament to my might has finally been completed. Let it stand at the peak of my island!" Attention once more on Helmeppo, Morgan asked his son about the incident earlier in the day. "Now I heard tell of some little mouse sneaking into the execution site this morning, is that true?"

With a capitulating lilt the boy tried to downplay the incident, knowing full well what his father expected of him in these situations. "Oh, you mean that little girl." Waving it off, he made to appease his father. "No need to worry about that no one, I've already taken care of her."

Morgan's response was direct and cutting. "So you executed her?" Seeing Helmeppo's hesitation as he tried to formulate an answer, the captain snorted and gave up on getting anything more from his progeny. "Lieutenant Ripper! Go head into town and kill her, now. I don't care how old you are; if you defy my will the punishment is death."

The average looking Marine found his courage, and refused despite his fear. "But… but Captain Morgan sir, she's just a little girl. I cannot do that!" A dark look dawned on the ax-handed man's face as he stepped toward his direct report.

With a menacing bark Captain 'Ax-Hand' Morgan enforced his will upon the man. "Cannot do it? Or will not? You are my Lieutenant, right? That is what… two ranks below the rank of Captain?" Bringing the flat of his ax down on Ripper's chest, he heard a satisfying crunching of ribs. Morgan judged his man right then and there. "No one has the right to question my orders you traitor." The remaining men not tasked with lifting the statue quickly carried the wounded soldier to the infirmary. "Never mind… I'll go myself. It is about time to remind everyone who is in charge here."

* * *

 _…_ _At the base of the highest tower in the Marine encampment …_

Luffy was more confused than usual. He circled the towers looking for guards, only to find none. Scratching the back of his head through his straw hat, he pondered aloud. "That's strange... there isn't a marine in sight. Are they having a meeting or drill… or something like that?" Running into the base he discovered that at least the first floor was similarly empty of stationed men. "Never mind the katana, how am I supposed to find that idiot son?"

Suddenly Luffy heard the sound of chanting coming from outside. A commanding voice could be heard leading the chorus. "Pull! Pull! Pull!" As the lifters were raising the statue, they maintained its ascent with wobbly arms. Just as Luffy made it outside, the marines realized too late that the statue's arms were wobbling as well. A metallic hand hit the door to the stairway. Not one to forgive the little things, Morgan's angry yells were easily heard from the base of the tower by Luffy. "Hold it! Just now, you damaged my statue!"

Down below Luffy settled on his course of action. "Huh, seems like there are people up there. One of them might be able to lead me to Helmeppo… guess I'll just have to go up there and see." With a blast of blue and orange fire he shot up the side of the base in his phoenix form. Just as Luffy shot off toward the roof, Alvida and Coby arrived in the yard; only to find Zoro alone and their Captain nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _…_ _Back atop the base …_

One poor, unfortunate soul had the misfortune of being singled out for the statue mishap. "Do you know how long I've been looking forward to the completion of this statue?" Morgan brought his iron jaw inches from the chosen victims own. "And you went ahead and damaged it. This statue represents me. Damaging it is the same as disrespecting me." The man knew what was coming, and tried to flee down the stairs. He would not have made it except for the flash of blue that distracted Morgan from the fleeing Marine.

The roof's occupants heard a loud shot as Luffy shot by, only to catch himself on the cords being used to stand up massive statue. With a loud sigh Luffy slowed at last. "Phew, I wasn't sure I'd manage the landing there for a second, thanks for holding out those ropes for me!" The men who had been holding the ropes were scattered around the ground, with many of them holding up rope-burnt hands gingerly. In another turn of misfortune for the men, they no longer had enough people to lift up the statue. Consequentially, it split in two as it fell onto the roof. Everything went deathly quiet. Under the weight of the cast iron, part of the roof cracked open as the statue slid through to the next floor. The cigar Morgan had been puffing on fell from his mouth. Helmeppo was stunned speechless by the reappearance of the man who had hit him. The marines were doing their best not to draw attention to themselves after the statue had broken, afraid they would be included in their Captain's wrath. Seeing what he had wrought, Luffy turned towards the men and blurted out a quick, "Sorry!"

'Sorry' was all it took to snap Captain Morgan back to reality and into a rage. "Capture him! He's a dead man once I get my ax into him!" His Marines got up right away, but were not quick enough.

Before anyone could react, Luffy snatched up Helmeppo and dragged him into the base. As he was being dragged away, he yelled out to his father. "Dad, it's him! He's the one who hit me! I told you he was no good!"

Unfortunately for the Marines, their normal personnel director for conflict situations was being treated in the infirmary for ax related wounds. Thus their response time was sluggish, but Morgan quickly whipped them into shape. "What are you waiting for? They headed into the main building!" In a tone that demanded absolute obedience, he added one final instruction. "I want him captured alive. His head is mine!"

But before they could follow through one of the more courageous of the Marines addressed the Captain. "But commander, we have another situation!" Looking out into the yard he could see Alvida and Coby next to Zoro, with the young man doing his best to untie the unusually tight restraints. "There are some people at the execution site!"

Captain Morgan was beyond irate. "More traitors? Fine then, their fate is sealed. Half of you will search the base for the intruder, while the other half will come with me to block off exits from the yard." Turning to the soldier who had spotted the new intruders, he issued an execution order. "Wait a few moments to allow the men to block off the exits… then shoot them down."

* * *

 _... At the execution site ..._

Coby was frantically working at the knots tying down the swordsman, but to no avail. He may have had better luck, but what he had just learned from Zoro had left his fingers trembling. "What? Luffy is inside the base? What is he thinking; does he want to pick a fight with the Marines?" Trying to steady his hands, he continued his efforts to free the swordsman.

Zoro's interest had been piqued by the strange man and his crew mates, and took this opportunity to probe for information. "Hot headed seems to sum him up quite nicely, that's for sure. Who are you people anyway?" His own sense of right and wrong prompted him to ask another thing. "And why are you three helping me? The Marines here will kill you for what you're doing."

Alvida laughed at the description before replying. "You have no idea how spot on you are with that description." Smiling to herself, she addressed his questions and concerns. "He hasn't been sailing very long, but we are all the people he has rounded up so far for his journey to become 'King of the Pirates.' So don't worry about us, we're tougher then we look." She finished with an attempt to assuage his guilt. "The marines would be after us anyway, my bounty is still active."

Coby added his two cents to the conversation. "Even if that weren't the case, I would still help you. I can't stand the type of person that would do to you and this city what those Morgan's have done here." Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. "I had dreamed of being a Marine, to help protect people! But if this is what they have come to, I'd rather die than join those cowards!"

Zoro was trying to process everything he had just learned. No wonder she looked so familiar, that is 'Iron Mace' Alvida!' "Pirate King? You're joking right, that's a fools dream." But before either of his rescuers could respond a loud bang was heard. Coby was grasping his shoulder, falling to the ground and crying out in pain. A bullet had just managed to clip him, and it was the first time he had ever received such an injury. Looking up in the direction of the shot, one glare from Zoro was enough to unnerve the marksman on the roof and halt the potential barrage of ammunition.

* * *

 _…_ _Inside the base …_

"They're over there! Stop where you are and put your hands up!" The Marines were hot on their trail as Luffy dragged Helmeppo through the hallways searching for Zoro's weapon. His unfortunate captive's skull had several lumps forming as his head bounced off the ground repeatedly.

Making his way down the last passageway on the current level, Luffy finally collected his thoughts enough to ask for directions. "Hey, weird-haired bastard, where is Zoro's katana?" Hearing a muffled noise in reply, he lifted the man's face from the floor.

Breathing in a sigh of relief, Helmeppo started to sputter out immediately. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me!" Coming to an abrupt halt, he was lifted from the ground and held up in the air by the collar of his shirt.

Satisfied with the proffered deal, Luffy quickly agreed. "Okay, spill it! Where is it and which way should I go to get there?"

Shaking in his boots, Helmeppo answered in nervous spurts. "It's… they're inside my room!" Sucking in a gulp of air and pointing back down the hall from which they had just exited, he continued hesitantly. "We've already ran past it!"

His answer was met by a punch to the face. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Which room is it?" He had just started back the way they had come from when he ran into the group of soldiers that had been chasing him.

With rifles raised and a firm voice, the group's commander spoke up. "Don't move! Release Helmeppo and raise your hands above your head where I can see them!"

Luffy complied with the second instruction but decided to ignore the first request. Putting up his hands he positioned Helmeppo between himself and the guns pointed at his head. "I'm going to have to say no to that first one, sorry!" Rushing past them in a blur he took off for his prisoner's room. "You can have him back later. Go ahead and shoot if you want!"

* * *

 _…_ _Back at the execution site …_

Needless to say, Coby was not taking well to having been the target of an attack. "Aaahhh! I've been shot! Blood… I'm bleeding!" He was beginning to hyperventilate as he pulled his hand from his shoulder to inspect the wound. "I'm going to die, I know it!"

Zoro looked at the boy with caring eyes, but responded with an exasperated scoff. "Are you well enough to get up? They're going to be here any second, and if you don't want a few more of those poking holes through your body I suggest you run away now. Your life depends on it."

Alvida helped Coby from the ground before taking over his task of unraveling the bounty hunter's bonds. "You still seem to be underestimating us. We are far more then what meets the eye." Glancing over her shoulder at her newly minted comrade's shoulder, she was relieved to find him calming down already. 'He really has grown since we left my ship…'

Zoro wasn't going to let this go though. "The sniper may regain his nerve and start firing again at any moment. And then you will be less than an eye!" Shifting to a persuasive tone, he kept going. "But there is no need for all of this. As long as I can stand this hell for another 20 days or so they'll set me free. That isn't worth risking your life." Sure of his point, he sent them away once more. "Now hurry up and leave before they send anybody out here!"

Coby's face was dark as he corrected the swordsman. "But they won't set you free! We overheard the stupid jerk bragging about how he set the execution for three days from now! And that if he kills you before the month is up, then you technically didn't survive it!" Brimming with barely contained rage, he finished the tale. "He never intended to keep his promise. When Luffy learned that he was toying with you, he punched him in the face and then took off for here."

Zoro was speechless. "What did you just say…?" The past week and a half flashed before his eyes, all wasted time that he would never get back.

Alvida confirmed what he had just been told. "The Navy was never going to let you off. Whether it was just the command unit stationed here or orders from above, you were always set to be executed." She huffed in frustration as her smooth fingers struggled to find the traction needed to undo the knots. "I know you aren't keen on being a pirate, but you should help Luffy out with the Marines once we free you." With a bit of chagrin she kept going. "He is annoyingly persistent, but he won't force you to join. That's just not his style." Huffing at her struggle with the ropes, she finally admitted defeat to the twined foe. "But he is very strong. Once he gets back out here with your swords we can cut these lose. Together we will have no problem escaping from here."

As if on cue, the gate at the front of the execution area opened and a line of shooters streamed in. Captain 'Ax-Hand' Morgan followed behind with a bellow. "That's enough! You two have committed treason with your foolish attempts to free my prisoner. Prepare to make this place your grave!" Coming to a stop, he directed the rest of his men to their assigned duty. "Surround the base! Don't let that fool with a straw hat escape!" Turning back to the people at gunpoint, he prodded for information. "Now, what do we have here? Were you three planning a political upheaval?" With a snort he rested his blade on his shoulder. "The great 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro… 'Iron Mace' Alvida… I may have heard of your names, but don't get ahead of yourselves! Before my strength you are merely ants waiting to be stepped on. No better than garbage." He turned to his men. "Ready your weapons… and fire!"

Staring down the barrel of the gun, a single thought dominated Zoro's mind. 'I can't die here; I still have a promise to keep!'

* * *

 **…** **Flashback …**

 _Outside of a small town dojo, a group of children dressed in kendo gear were circling around the end of a match. A young Zoro is lying on the ground, defeated. "And with that Kuina is the winner, despite Zoro's use of two swords! Their record now stands at two thousand to zero!"_

 _Standing over her downed opponent, Kuina smirked at the boy below her. "Humph, how pitiful. You can't even beat a girl like me, and you want to be called the dojo's top apprentice. Don't make me laugh!"_

 _Rushing to his aid, several of Zoro's friends defended his honor. "Hey, he isn't weak at all! He is the best in our dojo besides you! He even gives adults a hard time! Just because he can't beat you don't mean he isn't really good!"_

 _Putting away the practice sword, Kuina barely paid them any mind. "Is that so? Either way, he can't be the best because he is weaker than me. Even when using two swords he doesn't stand a chance! Just admit defeat like a man Zoro!"_

 _Getting up, Zoro scoffed and walked off. 'Damn it, I lost again… she's only better then me because she's the sensei's daughter. If I could train with him all the time I just know I could beat her!'_

 _Inside the dojo he threw his two training blades on the ground. Hearing the commotion he was causing, his sensei approached him. "You lost again Zoro? What a pity. You'll have to train even harder for your next match."_

 _Zoro wasn't convinced that would be enough. "Why can't I beat her? I already train all day and night! You've been secretly training her because she's your daughter, haven't you?"_

 _Shaking his head, the Sensei denied the accusation. "I've done no such thing. Kuina just has more experience then you. She is several years older after all. Keep practicing and I'm sure you'll catch up to her when you get older."_

 _Running off once again he vented his frustrations. "But that's not soon enough. I want to set sail and become the world's greatest swordsman, but I can't do that if I still have an opponent here to defeat! I won't lose again!" Running off again, he made his way to Kuina's favorite training ground. Zoro issued his challenge as the sun was setting, and she was finishing her evening routine. Noticing someone enter the clearing she paused to hear what he had to say. "Kuina, I want you to duel me again. This time with real katanas! I snuck them out of the dojo, so we should be able to spar with them here unnoticed."_

 _Kuina accepted one of the blades with no complaint. "Bring it!" Taking her stance, she waited for Zoro to make the first move. With a feral cry he leapt forward but his emotions betrayed and telegraphed his moves. It did not take her long to make quick work of him. Bringing her blade down into the dirt beside his head, she collapsed beside him with a grin. "And there is win number two thousand and one."_

 _Zoro had brought his hand up to cover the tears coming from his eyes. "Damn it… damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! I can't believe you are this much better then me!"_

 _Kuina wasn't having any of it. "Stop crying, I'm the one who should be upset. Little by little you're creeping up on me. With each match it is getting tougher to defeat you. When a girl grows up she eventually loses out to guys when it comes to physical strength. I have to be quicker, more skilled, or I'm going to fall behind pretty soon…" Tears began to form in her eyes as well. "Don't you always say you're going to become the world's greatest swordsman? Don't you ever wonder why it isn't swords-woman? Papa says that a girl could never become the world's number one… so it's good that you are a guy! I want to be the best too, but at least one of us can do it."_

 _With a punch to the face Zoro knocked away the words falling from her lips. "How dare you! Your telling me all of this crap after you defeated me? That is not fair. Becoming like you, beating you… these have been my goals. Are you trying to tell me that when I do finally beat you it won't be because I'm better, but because I'm I guy?" He was on a roll now, and anger had taken over his words. "What does that make me? I train day in and day out to defeat you, so don't you dare try to claim that being a girl has anything to do with being a good swordsman! Let's make a promise, here and now. One of us will become the world's best swords user, no matter what. We'll race to see who gets there first! And if it is you… well I'll just have to defeat you and take the title for myself!"_

 _With a chuckle, Kuina brightened at his words. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and admonished herself. "You're right, I'm being stupid. After all you were the loser." She laughed at Zoro's irritated expression. Before they walked away for the evening she grasped his hand and kissed his cheek. "But, it's a promise!" As she walked away with the pilfered blades the young man just stood there, face ablaze._

 _The next morning Zoro was rudely awakened by one of his friends rushing into his room. "Zoro, something terrible has happened! Come quick we need to get to the dojo!" Getting out of bed with a grumble he got up slowly. "Zoro… I don't know how to say this but… Kuina… well last night Kuina fell down the stairs and died!" Not wanting to believe what he was being told, Zoro changed his pace and quickly dressed himself before rushing off to the dojo with his friend._

 _As he arrived, he noticed his sensei standing over Kuina's lifeless body. He had put her to rest at the back of the dojo, surrounded by a candle shrine. His worst fear confirmed, Zoro needed to be held back as he shouted at the corpse. "You bastard! We made a promise! You can't just get of it like that by dying you idiot!"_

 _Motioning for his friend to let the boy go, Kuina's father knelt before him. "I understand how you feel Zoro, truly I do." The man was barely able to contain his own righteous fury at the world. "But we can't let this ruin us. I know she would not want that." With a sorrowful look he gazed at his daughter's lifeless form. "Human beings are such fragile creatures…"_

 _Snot dripping from his nose, he met his sensei's eyes with a sob. "Sensei, please gift me with her sword. I will become great, greater then anyone ever before!" Picking up the blade resting on her body he recommitted to their vow. "I will become the world's number one swordsman! I will become famous enough that even in heaven people will know of my name!"_

 **... Flashback end ...**

* * *

 _…_ _Present day, inside Helmeppo's room …_

Entering into an ornately decorated room, Luffy spotted three blades lying up against the wall. "You were right; it looks like this is the correct spot." Crossing past the bed, he tried to determine which one he needed to bring. "Alright, now which one is Zoro's?" Hearing no response, he tried to shake Helmeppo. "What's wrong, did you faint or something?" Tossing the now useless boy aside, he caught sight of the commotion brewing outside the window. 'What's going on?' Grabbing all three weapons, deciding to figure out which was the right one later, he jumped out of the window. His timing could not have been more perfect. As he landed on the ground in front of his crew, the Marines fired on Alvida, Coby, and Zoro. The bullets hit Luffy in the back but disappeared harmlessly in a splash of blue fire. Luffy took the shots that had just been fired at his crew with a grin.

Everyone around him looked on in shock. The Marines and Morgan could not believe he was still standing. Zoro was ready to yell that getting yourself killed was no way to build a crew! Even Alvida and Coby, despite having seen his recoveries before first hand, were taken aback by the dramatic intervention their Captain had just staged. "Luffy, are you all right?" Alvida was embarrassed by the concern in her voice, but did not let that stop her from checking on her Captain.

With a shout Luffy reveled in their varying reactions. "It's no use, I'm invincible!" And with that he started cackling madly. Soft blue embers sparked across his chest, which did not go unnoticed by his enemies, who were scared off by his power and long drawn out maniacal laughter.

Zoro was still in shock. "What kind of human are you? How are you still standing after taking so many bullets to the back?"

Showing the swordsman the blades he had retrieved, he cackled out his next response. "He he he, I'm the type of human that will become 'King of the Pirates!'" Satisfied by his answer, he asked the tied up man about the weapons he had retrieved. "I couldn't figure out which one was yours, so I just grabbed all of the katanas that were up there. Is one of these swords your 'treasure?'"

Eyeing them with an appreciative smile, he corrected their rescuer. "All three of them are mine, though only one of them is the treasure I was referring to. I use multiple blades when I fight."

That brought an even brighter smile to Luffy's face, if that was even possible. "Wait what? You use three swords…? That's so awesome!" Gesturing to the still speechless Marines, he made his pitch one last time. "So what do you think? If you resist arrest here with me they will make you an outlaw anyway. But if you don't then you'll die. So what do you choose… piracy or death?"

Zoro smiled resignedly at the incorrigible pirate. "You must be the devil's offspring… screw it! You have a deal. It's too soon for me to die here. I'd rather be a pirate then forfeit my life before I've accomplished my goal." Looking back at the Marines, who were slowly regaining their senses, he prodded his new Captain with a renewed sense of urgency. "Now hurry up and get these ropes off me!"


	5. Living by a Dream

**Chapter V: Living by a Dream**

* * *

 _Shells town and it's surrounding waters._

* * *

Captain 'Ax-Hand' Morgan recovered from the 'Straw Hat's' entrance before anyone else. Noticing his men had yet to process what they had just seen, he prepared himself to make a statement, but not before several of the soldiers started to mumble. "That man... how in the hell did he manage to shrug off those bullets like they were nothing?" Many were now torn between their fear of the captain and their fear for the newcomer.

Morgan was not the highest ranking Marine on the island for nothing, and had a good idea of what the situation before him was. He shared with his men what he knew off people like the pirate standing before him, though not before knocking them down with a strident admonishment. "Pull yourselves together. That rascal isn't some normal person. He must have eaten on of the 'devil fruits!'" He didn't know which though. "Be on your guard, I've never heard of an ability that granted someone invincibility. It could easily be a trick, everyone has a weakness." Wracking his brain, he formulated a strategy. "If guns won't work, then charge him with your swords!"

Luffy was still struggling to untie the ropes holding Zoro on the post when the swordsmen began their attack, so Alvida stepped between them and the oncoming stampede. With a deft swing of her famous mace, she knocked aside a handful of them easily. When one of the assaults finally broke through her guard and swung their weapon at her, he was shocked to find it it slid across her skin without leaving so much as a scratch. Knowing retreat was not an option, the scared fighter warned his comrades and did his best not to let the discovery slow them down. "She's a freak too, run around her!" Despite her skills, there were simply too many of them coming all at once for Alvida to hold back. Coby did his best to help her ward them off, but his wounded shoulder did nothing to help his already abysmal combat skills.

Finally finishing up with the first knot, Luffy exclaimed his success with a shout. "Woohoo, I got one! Why do you think they tied these ropes so tight?" Hands on his sides, he shook his head in disappointment. "Don't they know that cutting off your circulation isn't healthy? What if you had lost an arm?"

Zoro was already regretting his choice as he groaned at his captain in exasperation. "You idiot! We don't have time for stupid questions. Hand me my swords, I can take care of the rest." With a short toss Luffy threw the katana he had retrieved to the swordsman. Catching them under his arm he drew one of the blades with his free hand, and slashed the ropes away in a fluid motion. Putting the other two blades in his mouth and hand respectively, Zoro struck a defensive stance as the Marines brought their weapons to bear on the two; that single motion blocked at least a dozen blades. With a muffled voice due to the sword he held with his mouth, he rasped out a quiet threat. "I wouldn't move if I were you all. A single twitch and I'll kill you all." Freezing in place the attackers hesitated. Lucky for them he chose not to count their trembling blades as their internal deliberations raged. Shifting his intended audience to Luffy, he added one caveat to the arrangement. "Listen up, I know I've already agreed to join you. Either way now the Marines will be after me, so what I am called doesn't really matter much in the long run. But I still have my own goals." Lifting the point of his favorite cutlass 'Wado Ichimonji, the straight blade with a white hilt and hand guard often held in his mouth, he looked at him sidelong as he completed the condition. "As a bounty hunter or as a pirate, I will become the world's greatest swordsman. If you ever get in the way of my ambition, I will cut your stomach open without a seconds hesitation."

Nodding in agreement at the terms, Luffy shared a smirk with the man. "Good, you'd better become the best. If I'm going to become the 'Pirate King' then it's only right for you to be the 'World's Best.' Nothing less then that will do! If you can't even accomplish something like that I'd probably be embarrassed." Seeing the blocked swordsmen steeling their resolve for another barrage, he gave Zoro a shout. "Look out, duck!" Obeying without hesitation, the new crew member dropped to the ground as an orange roundhouse kick swung over his head, knocking out cold all of the men he had stopped moment earlier. "Tori Tori no... Talon Swipe!" Hearing the name of the move as the devil fruit user put his leg back down, he swore the fiery limb appeared to take on the visage of a bird's appendage before it shifted back to normal.

Alvida walked over and stood beside them; the intimidating trio stared down Captain Morgan and his remaining seamen. Coby plopped himself down on the sidelines in relief now that his help was no longer required. The Marine were once again torn. They were in a lose-lose situation, stuck between three pirates of monstrous strength and their tyrannical leader. "Captain, these pirates are too strong, we can't beat them!" Several of the newer recruits echoed the sentiment being shared. "We can't even defeat Zoro on his own, let alone two people impervious to injury!"

Raising his non ax bearing arm in front of him with a clenched fist Morgan lashed out at his terrified soldiers in a pitch that would make a drill sergeant deaf. "Hear me, this is an order! Anyone that agrees with what was just said needs to take their gun and shoot themselves right now." He gave his best menacing glare when none of them moved. "That's an order! I don't need useless soldiers underneath me, and that includes cowards." His men surprisingly started to follow his orders, lifting their pistols as they were told.

Not believing what they were seeing, the 'Straw Hat' pirates stood there dumbfounded. Alvida was the first to snap out of their stupor, and she looked to her captain for instructions. "What the hell do these guys think their doing? No one on my ship was ever that afraid of me. What should we do, let them reduce their numbers?" Luffy decided against it, and as an answer to her question began to charge Morgan head on. Zoro fell in line behind him, and she quickly followed after.

Off to the side Coby still couldn't believe the behavior of the Marines on this island. 'Is Morgan truly so terrifying that they would rather kill themselves then disobey him?' Unable to accept what he had learned since arriving, he made a heartfelt request of his new friend. "Luffy! Defeat these pathetic scumbags, they don't deserve to be called Marines. They are a disgrace to the very institution they are supposed to represent!" His anger was no longer willing to accept the injustices he had witnessed. "I don't want them to trample on my dreams any more then they already have!" His words snapped the soldiers out of automatic pilot, but it was too late to spare them from pain completely.

Unable to respond in time to the bull rush coming at them, the soldiers were batted aside by Alvida and Zoro. Luffy left the shock troops to his crew, and stopped himself in front of Morgan. "You're looking at the Marine's soon to be most wanted enemy." His gaze hardened, thought harkening back to just how much the Marine had wrecked the lives of the island's inhabitants. "I'm your opponent. If you want to execute someone, then at least have the guts to make it me!" Throwing a normal punch to test his foes fighting aptitude, the thrust was easily parried by the flat edge of the large ax attached to the Marine's arm.

Confidence restored, Morgan scoffed at his opponent. "Heh, people like you with no status have no right to oppose me. Learn your place!" Lunging forward he drew back his weapon. "I am Captain 'Ax-Hand' Morgan, and my will is absolute. Go to hell!"

Jumping over the swipe, the target avoided taking a painful hit. "Hi, I'm Luffy! I'd say 'nice to meet you,' but that would be a lie." The slash instead cut through the fence blocking of the execution area as if it were butter. "Woah, that is quite some upper body strength you have! Do you work out?" Twisting through the air as he fell back to the ground, he stretched out his legs to land a decisive blow to Morgan. "Tori Tori no... Drop Kick!"

Captain Morgan had to pick himself up off the ground slowly, body aching. His face showed his disbelief and anger as he rose. "You little bastard, just die already." With another chop, he brought the ax down over his head. Luffy dodged the attempt, as well as several furious follow-ups by bobbing and weaving around them. "Stay still you runt!"

Luffy chose to acquiesce, and slowed to a stop after driving Morgan to the ground with another kick to the face. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have no intention of dying today." Kneeling down to dig his knees into the downed military man's chest, he started to pummel him with a flurry of fists. "Some Marine Captain you are. So much for rank. This is for ruining Coby's dreams!" Landing one last hit he ended the barrage, then slowly got up and walked away.

He didn't get far before an unpleasant shriek interrupted his victory. "Stop!" Holding a gun to Coby's head, Helmeppo repeated himself. "I told you to stop! If you don't want this idiot to die then don't take another step." Not sure he could reach the man in time before shots were fired, Luffy did as he was told, albeit reluctantly. " If any of you move I won't hesitate to shoot, so stay back!"

Tears were streaming down the former cabin boys face again. "Luffy, I'm so sorry! I don't want to be in your way, and I'm not afraid of death anymore, so don't worry about me!" Helmeppo looked at him aghast. "Charge full speed ahead!" Smiling at his young friend, Luffy stayed where he was. Behind him Morgan was back on his feet, stepping forward slowly but surely. Noticing this Coby tried to warn his captain. "Look out behind you!"

Luffy ignored him and continued to not move any muscles but the ones forming his grin. Suddenly a mace came down on Helmeppo as a sword struck down Morgan. Still in the same spot, he laughed at the out come. "Shishishi, Nice job guys, I knew I could count on you."

Zoro sheathed his swords and returned the smile. "Just leave everything to me Captain."

Alvida took the calm created by the victory to address all of the Marines still left standing. None of them had moved since the battle had begun between Morgan and Luffy, and the tinkling sound of her voice shook them from their shock. "With Captain Morgan and Helmeppo defeated, I believe we're done hear. Isn't that right Captain?" Receiving an affirmative nod, she turned back to the soldiers standing in rapt attention. "If you still want to arrest us, come and get it."

Looking side to side silently for a couple of seconds, it didn't take long for a massive cheer to break out. "Yes... we're free at last! Three cheers for the pirates!"

The pirates in question chuckled at their antics. With weapons and hats being tossed into the air, several of the men grabbed each other in tight embraces. "At last we are out from underneath the Morgan's thumb. Long live the Marines!"

Coby was the most pleased of the bunch, relieved to see first hand that the Marines had only acted as they had out of fear. "I'm so glad, they are happy to be free of that horrid Captain. That's a relief..."

Luffy looked at him with a strange look before his attention was diverted by a certain swordsman collapsing. "Zoro! Are you alright?"

* * *

 _... at a table in 'Food Foo' ..._

Slamming his ale onto the table, Zoro was nearly back to his old self after finishing his fifth plate of food. "Man, I was starving. Who knew not eating for nine days could do such a number on you?" Raising his hand to call over a waitress, he leaned back into his chair.

Luffy was already on his 9th plate, and happily conversed with the man on his favorite subject, food. "Then it really would have been impossible to last a month! I told you so!"

Not one to back down when challenged, Zoro grumbled back at him. "Your so scrawny. How is it possible for you to eat that much more then me? Not t mention the fact that I'm eating way more then I normally would."

Alvida just smiled softly at the pair, finding the new addition to be a welcome one. Despite their past differences, everyone seemed to be getting along well. Focusing on Luffy, she acknowledged to herself that she truly was happier these days then she had been before he had literally fallen into her life and swept her off her feet. Of course he was in the middle of knocking her out whilst kidnapping her... but whats a few details? Joining in on the conversation, she called over to Rika and her mother, and they came over to take the next order. "Sorry about them. And myself as well, I've had one too many plates just the same as those two."

Busing their tables with a gentle smile, Rika's mother brushed aside her concerns. "Please, don't worry about that. You saved our town, this is the least we can do to repay you."

As she stepped away from the table to fetch another round of plates, Rika walked up and plopped herself in the chair next to Luffy. "Mr. Straw Hat, you're really great! How did you get to be so strong?" She matched his beaming grin with one of her own. "I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

Now back with more food, her mother smacked child upside the head with a dish towel. "None of that now Rika. No offense to you pirates, but I will not have my little girl grow up to be a pirate!" Crossing her arms in a huff, the aforementioned little girl stormed of to the back room. "I'm sorry about that, I only want what is best for her."

The rest of his crew nodded in understanding, but Luffy had a spacey look as he was brought back to his childhood years. Shifting the conversation toward Coby, he shocked the table with his next words. "Hey Coby..." Satisfied when he saw the boy look his way, he made his point. "I think you should stay here and become a Marine."

Coby's face morphed into one of depression. "What? But I thought you wanted me on your crew. Is this about not being able to help much in the fight?" His voice sped up as he grew more and more desperate. "I promise I'll train hard. I want to achieve my dreams just like you!"

Alvida chimed in to express confusion with her captain, while Zoro reserved judgement until he heard the reasoning behind the statement. "But Luffy... you did say he could join. What changed your mind?"

Giving Coby a kind smile, he explained his thought process. "But didn't you say your dream was to become a Marine, going around catching criminals?" That stopped the boy's spiraling dismay in its tracks. "I think you should join the Marines. You were so passionate about joining them until you came here and saw the corruption cause by Morgan... I don't want to have taken that dream away from you and replaced it with my own." Still unable to find his voice, Coby just sat there as he took in his friends advice. "Besides, the sea can be a dangerous place. You should take the time to train yourself before you go out into the world and put yourself in dangerous situations. I'll make you a deal. Spend the next four years working hard as a Marine, and if at the end of all that you still find the Navy unappealing I will let you join my crew."

Finally speaking up, Coby shed tears as he replied. "I don't know what to say... I'm torn. After seeing how wrong the Navy can go, I'm not sure I can believe in my old dream anymore."

Alvida however, had already been convinced. "Luffy is right. The three of us have the skills necessary to protect ourselves. You wouldn't want to be a liability again, would you?" She continued after wiping away his tears, much to his disbelief. "I know I took away two years of your life, but now is your chance. Change the way the Marines operate yourself, and mold them into your vision of justice. I think the world will be a better place for it if you do."

Luffy finished the discussion of it's merits with one final challenge to the boy. "But you better be prepared if you don't decide to join us again. I plan on getting a lot stronger, so catching up to me won't be easy."

Coby was smiling now, and nodded at his former Captain. "Luffy... Zoro... and you too Alvida. Thank you so much! I know things haven't always been great between us, but I don't want to know who'd I'd be without you. So again... thank you."

It was Zoro's turn to direct the conversation now, and he asked his captain what their plans were now that they had no more business in shells town. "Speaking of growing stronger, where are we headed from hear Captain?"

Happy with the new topic, Luffy answered without any hesitation. "Oh, that's an easy one. We're headed to the 'Grand Line.'" The determination in his voice rang though with clarity, and Alvida and Zoro knew there would be no arguing over this one.

Coby, on the other hand, was not convinced the plan was a good one. "Your still going on about that? How can the three of you survive if it's just you heading into the 'Grand Line.' Don't you understand? All the greatest pirates from around the world gather there." Noticing his words were falling on deaf ears, he closed his argument. "You don't even have a real ship yet, just a supply boat!"

Zoro was pleased with the decision, so he took the other side of the debate. "So we are going for One Piece, huh... I like it. It wouldn't hurt to at least be heading in that direction as we gather more members and a proper vessel. It should be fun." Talking to Coby now, he question the boy's stance. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like your going with us anyway."

Coby didn't let the rebuttal faze him. "I don't care! Even though I just met you and Luffy, I'd like to think we are friends after everything we have been through... am I not allowed to worry?"

Luffy smiled at the confidence that was so apparent in the boy's words. "Of course you can! That's what friends do; and we will always be friends, no matter how long we don't see each other."

Tears began to stream down the young man's face at the sentiment his friend was expressing. "I never had many friends growing up. Even the people who tolerated me would look the other way when I was picked on, never standing up for me." He wiped away his tears and pasted a fragile smile on his face. "But the two of you... taught me to live by my dreams."

Alvida smirked victoriously. "Doesn't that apply to the two of them as well. Aiming for their dream is the only reason you had them around to teach you that lesson."

Coby laughed nervously as he acknowledged her point. "Heh, I guess that's true... wait, I mean I still think you're being way to reckless!"

Zoro chose this moment to rest his sword's on Coby's forehead. "You need to start worrying about yourself instead." Seeing his confusion, the swordsman clarified. "Against you're will or not. Merely being the chore boy doesn't change the facts; you were a pirate." His voice became grave. "Don't underestimate the Marines ability to gather information. You spent two years on her ship. If they have proof of that you'll need to find some way to convince them of your innocence."

Alvida felt her gaze drift to the floor in shame. "Coby, I really am sorry for that. I was a far more selfish person then I am now, but that does not excuse me."

Luffy smiled when he caught sight of a familiar face entering the bar with his peripheral vision, and provided a source of hope to the adolescencnt. "That won't be a problem."

Before any of them could respond to the cryptic statement, Lieutenant Ripper interrupted them. "Excuse me! We were wondering, are you really pirates?" He had brought a binder of the official Marine organizationizational structure. "It's just... we have it in here, with a picture to confirm, that you are a former Marine Captain, having achieved that rank at an unprecedented age of 15; after only three years of service."

Luffy's companions were now staring at him in shock, but he just laughed the man off. "That's old news, I only joined because my grandpa made me..." He crossed his arms and grumbled in such a manner as to put the most spoiled of children to shame. "Something about not trusting me to stay on Dawn Island..."

Coby took this opening to take a crack at Luffy. "Smart grandfather." The unusual grouping all shared a laugh at that.

Well... all except Luffy. With a pout, he finished his explanation. "I'm retired now." Pointing to Alvida and Zoro, he contradicted the direction Ripper's reasoning was taking him. "These two are the first two members of my crew. Would you mind taking this brat I picked up at sea? You can contact Marine Headquarters and tell them about us if you want."

Ripper pulled his standard issue hat down over his eyes, disappointed that the man hadn't taken the way out he had just offered. "Despite being pirates, and having no reason to help us, the reality of the situation is that you are our saviors." His words grew quiet. "But as pirates it is our responsibility to ensure that Shells Town provides you no safe haven. As Marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer." Raising his voice, he struggled to be heard over the growing sounds of discontent coming from the other resteraunt guests. "Please leave immediately. As for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting them in full at our annual headquarters meeting in one months time. That is the best we can do."

The roar of the crowd grew deafening, and several Marines feared a revolt. "What kind of bullshit is this? Are you kidding me, or are you just mad that they're the town's saviors!"

Luffy however just got up and motioned for his crew to follow. "Alright then, let's go. They aren't lying, that is the best deal we could have struck here." Turning to Rika and her mother before walking out the door. "Thank you for the food. Keep an eye on Coby here, we wouldn't want him getting kidnapped again!"

At that Ripper addressed Coby. "Are you really not a part of thier group?" Luffy and his crewmates stopped their exit to hear his response.

Biting his lower lip and trembling as he held backtears, the boy ended their suspense. "I... I... I'm not with them." His friends resumed their departure with smiles.

Ripper however was eyeing the goodbye with suspicion. "Please wait! Is he telling the truth?"

Luffy turned around to tell the man what he wanted to know. "Well, he isn't with me, that's for sure. He's way too wimpy." Coby sighed in a deafeted manner, but the next word's made him worry. "But I do know what he used to do. You see, when I met he him was with this nasty pirate lady, her name was something like..."

He was cut off by a punch to the face. "Shut up, I never wanted to be with her!" Coby pulled back his arm to repeat the action, but Luffy returned the favor before he could try.

Liutenant Ripper had seen enough. "Stop this, both of you. We will not condone anymore fighting in this place. It's clear that he isn't your friend. Leave now before I change my mind." Without another word, the pirates disappeared out the door.

Coby couldn't remember feeling more useless as he laid there on the floor. 'He was saying those things for me... Luffy... you truly are a great friend. You wanted to make me mad so I would start that fight. Even now, I'm still relying on you to do everything. I have to make the most of this chance, I won't let them down!' He scrambled to his feet and stood at attention. "Please let me join the Marines! Even if I have to do chores, please accept me!"

One of the lower ranked Marines tried to affect the Lieutenants descision. "I'm against it. There have been instances where pirates have planted children as sleeper agents. We need to do a thorough background check before considering his request."

Fearful of the results of such a measure, Coby raised his voice for a confident proclamation. "I am a man whose dream is to become a Marine Admiral!"

Ripper gave it one last consideration before deciding. "Don't think we didn't already find out about your time in Alvida's employ." He paused and gave him a soft grin. "But I will still let you join. I expect you to work hard to reach your goal, alright."

No longer able to stop the flow of tears, Coby sniffled. "Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

 _... At the pier, boarding the ship ..._

"That was a really nice thing you did back there." Alvida cut the line tying the vessel to the dock and pushed them off.

Zoro plopped himself down and made himself comfortable. Looking back, he saw a person waving on the pier. "Well would you look at that."

Coby was saluting them as he shouted out his farewell. "Thank you Luffy, I will never forget all you have done for me!" He jumped when he heard another shout, coming from behind him.

"Marines, group salute!" Every Marine stationed on the island followed through willingly. "You have some good friends boy."

Chuckling at the sight, Alvida turned her attention to what was to come. "So Captain, what's our heading?"

Tilting his head to the side, Luffy filled the other passengers with despair. "What's a heading?"


	6. Nami's Entrance

**Chapter VI: Nami's Entrance**

* * *

 _Orange Town and its surrounding waters_

* * *

The sun was bearing down on the crew as they drifted along beneath its intense rays. An occasional cloud would provide momentary respite, but the breaks were few and far between. Alvida's supply ship had enough room for the three of them, but not by much; their proximity only amplified the heat. Just as they were coming upon a swath of shade, a loud grumble tore through the silence and revealed another source of the pirates' woes. "Ugh, I'm so hungry!"

Alvida looked at her Captain with barely contained rage, for he had finished their food supply within the first few hours at sea. "That's rich coming from you! What did you think was going to happen if you got rid of our only navigator then ate all our food?" Not realizing the rhetorical nature of the question, Luffy opened his mouth to answer... only to wisely reconsider as she slumped over and laid herself across the deck.

Zoro chuckled at the one-sided exchange from his resting spot beside a barrel. "You know, she does have a point. It is kind of sad that you don't have any navigational skills. How did you expect to get where your going?"

Luffy felt affronted by the way his crew was ganging up on him, and he held no qualms in informing them of such. "How is all of that my fault? This is your supply boat Alvida, not mine! I just stole it!" The aforementioned pirate was about to retort before she was cut off by the new line of attack. "And what about you, Zoro? How did you manage to get all over the 'East Blue' and still not know how navigate!" On a roll now, Luffy finished his passionate self-defense. "At least I've only been to two islands since I became a pirate. And before that I never needed to do anything more then just wander around."

Alvida was miffed at the nonchalant way he seemed to be treating the situation, so she turned her venom towards the 'Straw Hat' once more. "You really want to start this? What about your mysterious time as a Marine? How did you get promoted to Captain if all you seem capable of doing is going from place to place aimlessly."

Shifting his gaze to a disapproving scowl, Zoro made clear that he didn't appreciate the tone of his statement either. "I have been searching for a certain man, that's why I set out to sea... but I don't know where he might be found. What would be the point of learning navigational skills if I don't know where I'm going in the first place." Luffy nodded sagely at his explanation. "I committed myself to finding him in this manner as well, for I have no idea how to return home." It was then that Alvida realized she was traveling with morons. "Collecting bounties has been the only way to pay for my life style. Do you know how expensive alcohol is these days?"

Luffy had stopped listening a moment earlier though, distracted by something the swordsman had casually thrown out. "So what you're saying is... you're lost?" One track mind as always, he was back to making his case. "See, being lost at see isn't so bad when you compare it to losing your own home."

A thick vein bulged on Zoro's forehead at the ridiculous response. "Shut up! Your the one who is lost! Who ever heard of a pirate that couldn't navigate the seas? How do we get to the 'Grand Line' if we don't know how to get there?"

His response was to start spouting off with a boyish grin. "We just have to find a navigator first!" Having been started on one of his favorite subjects, that little nudge was all it took to get him going. "Ooh, and a cook. And a musician. And a back-up cook..."

Alvida was not amused. "You numb skull, what are you blithering about now? What kind of priorities are those?!" Her righteous indignation soon fell mute next to the renewed rumblings of Luffy's stomach. The noise began to bring about a cascading effect on the crew, and all three took the sound as their cue to collapse once more and start staring up at the now cloudless sky above them.

In the course of their resting, Zoro noticed a small figure flapping through the sky far above them. Holding his hand to his stomach, a small trail of drool began to form. "Is that a bird? Ugh, I'm so hungry that at this point I'd eat anything..."

Luffy thought eating the bird was a fine idea. It would be like killing two bird with one stone, as it was time for him to start actively looking for their next destination anyway. Before either of the other two passengers were able to stop him, he jumped off the boat and into the air. "Hey guys, catch me if you can!" As he finished with his words he burst into a phoenix burning blue and orange. and flew of after the bird.

Aghast faces from what was thought to be the end of their Captain quickly shifted to awestruck. He had found his mark and had landed on the back of the rather large bird. Back in the boat Zoro whistled at the gambit, impressed. "I still have a hard time believing that this is all real, and that I'm not just having a fever dream back on the post in Shells Town. So now he's invincible and a bird?" He and Alvida waited for a moment, but then they saw how the bird had chosen to respond. Shaking the uninvited pirate off, the creature grabbed Luffy by the ankles roughly with its sharp talons before immediately shifting course. Carrying Luffy away with it I of course.

Alvida snapped back into captain mode and commanded Zoro at once. "That idiot, what was he thinking... what are you waiting around for Roronoa? Start rowing! If it is returning to a nest then we can't be far from land, this is our chance!"

Grumbling he complied and picked up the oars, albeit grudgingly. "Why can't you do it, you're strong enough to do it too..."

With a smirk, Alvida answered him simply. "My devil fruit of course! The oars would just slip from my hands. Haven't you seen my club? I had it custom made to be spiked from top to bottom." She conveniently forgot to mention she had much better control over her ability then she did back when she had first ordered her bludgeon. She was enjoying the shift in circumstances too much to let him know that. "Don't slow up, but I think I see something." Ignoring the murderous mutterings coming from the grunt labor, she used her hand as a visor. "What is that?"

In the waters ahead, a trio of men were calling for help whilst staying afloat using debris. "Hey there, you with the boat! Stop over here, we've been abandoned!" Flailing their arms, all three did there best to draw the attention of now passing 'Straw Hats.'

Zoro was well past the point of getting tired, and that fueled his gruff reply. "How can there be people with worse luck then ours...?" Yelling out to the floaters, he kept his pace steady. "I don't feel like stopping, so either get on or don't!"

Two of them managed to grab onto the side, but the last one Alvida had to lift on-board with one of the oars she 'couldn't' hold. Collapsing into a heap, the three rescued 'over-boards spent a second catching their breath. The one with a long face and bushy hairstyle was the first to recover enough to talk. "Whew, thank goodness... I thought we were done for."

His friend, a burly man with a long beard and broad chest, piped up next, though he was markedly less gracious. "What were you thinking being so reckless, you could have run us over! What would you have done then?"

The final one got up just in time to see Alvida and Zoro shrug in response. He wore a Sherpa hat adorned with clown-like skull and crossbones. "Now stop the boat! This is the pirate Buggy's territory." He pulled a small knife from his belt and gave them a vicious smirk.

The rowing stopped and everything went silent. The would be boat nappers engaged in a futile stare off with them before Zoro tossed the oars at them. Wit one last glare he lifted his sword in its sheath With a tinkling laugh, Alvida decided to help them out before they did something they would regret. "I would just row if I were you. He's a bit grumpy today." They didn't need to be told twice.

Deciding to up the ante, Zoro took charge of the situation. "You do realize who we are, right?" Seeing realization hitting their eyes, he sneered. "Now you three are going to help us find the nearest island, and you better hope that we find Luffy there." He returned his blade to its resting position, but his glare was as sharp as before. "After all, you are the reason we lost sight of him."

Alvida tried to play the good cop to smooth over the tense situation. "Enough about that though, let's talk about something else. Why were the three of you stranded out here in the middle of the ocean, drifting around?"

The apparent leader of the group, the one wearing the insignia, latched on to the proffered olive branch. "Yes, of course! Good question!" Despite the clear sniveling, Alvida recognized real anger in the pirates' eyes. "It was that damn 'witch girl.'" A sinking feeling came over her and she was overcome with the compulsion to never mention this person to Luffy. "She was a real hottie, like you, but nowhere near as much of a sweetie."

Having gotten what she wanted the 'nice girl' routine was done for, and Alvida knocked him out with a swing of her bludgeon. "Don't presume you have any right to give me any of this 'sweetie' crap you creep! Now one of you two, tell us more about this 'witch girl.'"

* * *

 **... Flashback** ...

 _The three 'Buggy Pirates' were on route to their current base after their third successful raid. Settling into their course, they took a moment to appreciate all of the hard fought ill gains. "Mwah ha ha ha, there is so much treasure here! We could probably take some for ourselves without Captain Buggy being any the wiser!"_

 _Cackling with glee, the group's leader agreed. "But only a little bit. We want to leave enough for Buggy to reward us for our good work." Thoughts drifting to the most recent raid, he sighed. " If only every time was like this, we'd be favored over those two freak-shows he has running the crew. We'd be the ones in charge." His delusions of grandeur were forced back by the tide of reality as he sighed. "How often will a ship as small as that last one we got have so much gold?"_

 _The final member of the raiding crew diverted his attention from their spoils long enough to notice a change in the scenery. "Hey look over there, it's a small boat." And indeed, there was a dinghy floating towards them. As it came into clearer view, he was able to notice a person draped over the side. "There's a cute girl passed out along the side of it too!"_

 _A small boat hadn't meant much, but a cute girl got his colleagues' attention. The one calling the shots quickly moved to bring the tiny vessel alongside their galley. "Oh, a girl you said?" Having accomplished his task, he tried to rouse her. "Hey there, what's wrong sweetie? You look half dead."_

 _The girl in question looked up at them. She slowly opened her big, baby blue eyes, peering out at them from behind bright orange bangs. She shifted her body to rest against a sizable treasure chest. Her face was revealed to be quite adorable, but their appreciation of it was soon tarnished by her feverish appearance. "Aah, is this a dream, or have I finally died? Did I really just find someone out here in the middle of this vast ocean?" She picked herself up, only to trip and fall straight into the arms of the one who had spotted her. "I'm so sorry, I know we don't know each other... but please... please could you spare me a cup of water?" Lifting herself up again, she fell back down. This time the leader made sure to position himself as the one to catch her. "And maybe, if it isn't to much of an inconvenience, you could provide me with a small piece of bread?" At this point, the pirates could only nod along dumbly, captivated as they were with the way her sweaty clothes clung to her shapely curves. "I was in a shipwreck you see... if it's a problem of money, I have plenty."_

 _The men took the bait hook, line and sinker; their lewd thoughts were banished to be replaced with their lust for gold. Setting the girl down, the pirate raked her body over with predatory eyes before shifting his attention. "Of course poppet, we'll save you. You wouldn't mind us taking a look at that treasure first though, would you?" Without waiting for permission, three of them jumped into the dinghy to inspect the expensive looking chest._

 _Standing up, she smirked with a victorious glint in her eyes. "Since you guys seem to like it so much, take the whole thing. With a shove of her leg, she pushed away from her former ship. "I'll ever throw in that boat as a bonus!"_

 _She had timed her maneuver perfectly. Right as they opened the chest, finding it empty, they felt the lurch. "That wench, she took our treasure and our ship!" Searching for oars to start rowing, figuring there superior numbers would allow them to catch her soon enough, they discovered their last hope snapped in half._

 _Shouting back at them, the mysterious girl gave them something else to worry about. "Sorry about that, but you have bigger fish to fry than little ole me. Gesturing to dark clouds blowing in from the south, she predicted a dire forecast. "A storm system is approaching, and your sailing on borrowed time. When you feel the wind start to pick up, you can say goodbye to more than just this treasure... that boat is done for."_

 **... Flashback end ...**

* * *

 _... Back in the present, nearing the island ..._

With another heaving pull of the oars they wished they had back then, the two 'Buggy Pirates' finished their tale. "And so that's what happened, terrible huh? As soon as I find that girl I'm going to kill her."

Zoro however, was intrigued by the girl they had just heard about. "That's some ability to predict the weather though, I'm sure she would make a great navigator!" Alvida was hesitant to trust someone being called 'witch girl,' but after hearing their forced labor's story she relaxed to the idea. "That might not be a half bad idea. I wonder if she'd join us..."

The other conscious captive did not take kindly to this suggestion. "Are you crazy? She'll take you for everything your worth and then some! Stay as far away from her as possible!" Realizing this might be their best chance to get back at her though, he soon changed his tune. "After we catch up to her and get our treasure back of course." Remembering their treasure, the rowers felt the blood drain from their faces. "Speaking of, we need to find her before we head back into Orange Town! Captain Buggy will make an example out of us for sure if we don't bring anything back this time!"

Having heard them make reference this Buggy character several times already, Alvida finally asked about their boss. "Who is this Buggy you keep talking about anyway?" She had a nagging feeling she had heard of him before, and had been wracking her brain only to come up empty. "

It was Zoro that answered her question. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him, considering his bounty is nearly double that of yours. They call him 'Buggy the Clown.'" Alvida snorted at the pirate's name, but reserved her judgment of the man until they actually met. You don't amass a price on your head like that without having some skill.

The last of his subordinates had finally regained consciousnesses, and took the moment to send a chill down his captors' spines. "That's our captain alright, the $15,000,000 man." Dropping his voice, the one that had spoken up finished with a nasty smirk. "You better watch yourselves where we're going, he's dangerous. More then you can possibly know." With a conspiratorial look he broached a subject they were all too familiar with. "Have you ever heard of the devil fruits?"

* * *

 _... Along the streets of Orange Town ..._

Orange Town was a new and small community, not much older then 40 years. The townsfolk had mostly lived on the island for their entire lives, and would often be found walking about the quiet little village. But there had been no leisurely strolls of late. Not since the Buggy the Clown and his band of pirates had moored the _Big Top_ , their galleon; they had been looting the town as well as taking over the local tavern, 'Drinker's Pub.' It was these circumstances that had attracted the attention of a certain thief, an orange haired girl fleeing a group of three pursuers who just so happened to be members of the very same pirates that had driven the residents from their homes. Breathing heavily she banked a hard right and kept on sprinting. "I finally have it... I finally found a map of the 'Grand Line.'"

The men chasing her were not going to be lost so easily though, fueled by their embarrassment. "Damn it girl, come back with our map!" Following her around the bend, the men kept after her. "We're dead men if she get's away! If the Captain finds out just how she managed to take it..." Nothing else needed to be said after they were reminded of how events had transpired to bring them to this point. That evil woman had made it seem like she was interested in the pirates, acting all flirty and hanging off of them. Only for her flirtation to be a distraction, and hanging over them a means of getting close enough to swipe the map. With a loud gulp, the group redoubled their effort and picked up their pace.

Unfortunately for them luck was not going to be on their side. At the exact moment they had rounded the corner, a cannonball shot from the center of the town and struck down a bird flying above them. Luffy suddenly appeared with brilliant crash landing, directly between them and the girl. With a shake of his head he got already up and out of the small crater, walking off the impact as if nothing it were nothing. "Phew! I finally landed. For a moment there I thought I was a goner!" Brushing himself off he finally noticed his dumbstruck audience, and waved hello. "Hey there, do you know why they shot me with a cannon? That really hurt, no way that thing was normal." With a shudder he pushed back dark memories. "And trust me, I would know. You do not want to try my grandpa's training..."

The thief was the first one to recover her senses after his odd entrance, and she capitalized this with a smirk. Grasping the situation for what it really was, an opportunity, she did not look this gift horse in the mouth. Without hesitation she lunged at Luffy only to cling to him as if she knew him on a more intimate level. "Oh Boss, you finally found me! I've been waiting for you to save me. I'll leave the rest to you!" And without further ado she took off running, leaving a confused Luffy still standing between her and the pirates she was escaping from.

He was still staring at the dust cloud left in her wake when the thugs surrounded him. "Heh, we may have lost the girl, but she won't be going anywhere without her boss here." The largest of them cocked back his fist and launched a punch that landed squarely on his new target's jaw. "You're going to get us our map back, right 'Boss?'"

Luffy hadn't heard a thing they said. The force of the blow had knocked of his hat, and his eyes had not left it as it was tossed about by the wind. It finally landed, right in front of the same pirate who had knocked it off of him in the first place. With a sneer, the man lifted his leg and went to bring his foot down a top the straw hat; but his leg never had time to start back toward the ground. Luffy threw a counter punch to the direct center of his opponents face, knocking him back and out all at once. Picking up and returning his 'treasure' to his head, he gave the other two a fierce glare. "Don't you dare mess up my hat."

Pulling out their weapons, the two remaining aggressors charged him. "Damn you!" With a sigh Luffy finished them both with no trouble, and was once again brushing himself off. His attention was quickly captured though by the sound of clapping coming from above him.

Sitting on the roof of a nearby building, the girl now freed of pursuers gave a long whistle. "Damn, I did not see that coming. You're really strong; you beat those guys like they were nothing, even though they had the advantage of swords." Jumping down from her makeshift peanut gallery she gave him a coy smile.

Still slightly confused by the girls odd behavior, Luffy just nodded slowly. "Ah, it's you! Why'd you leave me with them?" Never one to dwell in the past, he was on to his next question, cutting off her answer. "Never mind that, who the hell are you anyway?" Giving her a wary glance, he took two steps back.

Seeing dollar signs, as she often did, she considered her next words carefully. "Me, I'm just a thief, no one special. My specialty is stealing from pirates though." Make a money gesture with her hand, she made her offer. "My name is Nami! What do you say, why don't we team up for a bit? I bet we could make a ton of money off the pirates here!"

Luffy stood there eyeing her down, trying his best to appraise her character. He found it exceedingly difficult, which was unusual for him. "So let me get this straight. You steal for a living... but that's okay because your stealing from pirates?" Shaking his head back in forth, he muttered loud enough for to here his grumblings. "Whatever happened to honor among thieves?"

Inching closer to him once more, Nami did her best to act innocent. "Yeah, I'm a thief who steals from pirates, what's wrong with that? I figure anything they have on them is probably stolen anyway, so it isn't so terrible to steal it back from them, now is it?" Returning to the original offered, she pressed him for his answer. "So what do you say. Just think about all the money we could make together!"

Turning away in disgust, Luffy started toward the center of town to find out who had shot him. "I think I'll pass. I'm not interested in teaming up with someone like you." And with that he started walking toward the town's central district.

Never one to take no for an answer she chased after him. "Hang on a second! Never mind all that for now, we can talk terms later. I'm more interested in that hat. You got so mad when that guy tired to step on it, I knew then and there he was a goner." Her interest in it was then revealed to be more then just his personal attachment to it. "It must be expensive."

Nodding his head Luffy kept walking, but slowed his pace to allow her to keep up. "I don't think it's anything other then a plain old straw hat, but this hat is my treasure." Seeing his point wasn't being taken, he gave up trying to explain further.

Nami was oblivious to this though, and was daydreaming over what sort of treasure it must be. "Ooh, so there are jewels hidden in it? Or a map? I could help you find that treasure, but we'd have to talk about my finder's fee." She continued along in that vain as she followed him further into the town, determined to make the most of meeting this strange man.


	7. Introducing Buggy the Clown

**Chapter VII: Introducing Buggy the Clown**

* * *

 _Set in Orange Town, a village in the East Blue._

* * *

On the rooftop of Drinker's Pub, a large patio area was currently hosting the 'Buggy Pirates.' The non-stop party a top the establishment had finally come to a screeching halt however, as one of the pirates Luffy had taken care of earlier reported to his leader on the days happenings. "I'm telling you Captain Buggy, that lousy girl tricked us before having her boss attack. And he was incredible too, definitely not a normal human being! We saw him fall out of the sky, get up like it was nothing, and before we knew it he had defeated us like we were nobodies!"

A dark look covered Buggy's face, as he struggled to contain his rage. "There is more to this story, right? You're about to tell me that you managed to track her down, right?" Seeing the man squirm beneath his gaze, he twisted the screw one notch further. "I'm sure you know better then to return to me empty handed..."

Worried for his crew mate, one of the pirates that had spent the morning partying spoke up in the poor man's defense. "We're in the middle of searching. We haven't found her yet, Captain, but it's only a matter of time. We sent out a larger group to track them down, as well as a trio of men to guard the ships moored at the port." With a nervous chuckle, he tried to smooth over the brewing conflict. "There is nowhere for them escape!"

Ignoring the report from the subordinate coordinating the search effort, Buggy continued to tear in to the whimpering pirate. "You are talking about my 'Grand Line' map, correct? How on earth did it get stolen so easily? It should have been under lock and key!" He couldn't believe the incompetence of his newest recruits, and was about ready to stuff them in the town's prison and leave them there for good. "We are so close to making our way to the 'Grand Line,' so close to treasure troves beyond your wildest dreams!"

Grasping the back of his head in both embarrassment and fear, the subject of the interrogation reluctantly told the tale. "Well you see Boss, we kind of lost it by mistake." His opening line was not well received by Buggy, as made obvious by the expression on his face, so he quickly changed his tune. "What I mean to say is, that nasty woman tricked us! She started asking questions about all of the cool stuff we've been collecting for you, and when we mentioned the map she seemed so interested. She asked if she could see it... and well, the rest is history." Not wanting to end his reply on a sour note, he tried to improve his lot by finishing with a compliment. "I'm sure she will see the error of her ways once she realizes she can't escape though. Everyone around knows it isn't smart to mess with you Captain, especially about your nose."

He would have been better of not saying anything else. Despite his rough exterior, Buggy was notorious thought his crew for his short temper when it came to his appearance. "What did you just say? Does my nose look funny to you?" The captain had an oddly shaped nose that had led to ridicule in his earlier days as he was establishing himself as a pirate. It was bulbous with a faint hue of redness to it, and was the namesake of his moniker. Naturally he was quite sensitive about it. "You think I have a big and round nose?"

Realizing his mistake too late, the henchman grasped his neck as he felt it constrict. He was seemingly being lifted into the air by nothing more then Buggy's force of will, and the rest of the crew looked on in muted shock. "No Captain, I swear I never said that... I was just trying to reference your menacing aura!" His remaining oxgen was rapidly dwindling, causing the words to trail of. He managed to speak one more time before passing out. "Can't breath..."

Tossing the man aside like a rag doll, he addressed his two officers who flanked him on each side. "I don't care which of you it is, but I want you to take over the search effort. I wan't you to bring me that map back, along with our little thief and her boss." Pausing, he added one more comment. "And do another sweep of the town for treasure, I don't want a single stone left unturned."

His two commanding officers merely nodded, but the rest of the men quickly snapped to attention after witnessing his devil fruit abilities. "We will not fail you Captain Buggy, sir! Let's go!" And with a roar they took of into town, led by the burlier off the two put in charge.

* * *

 _... Inside one of the towns many abandoned homes ..._

Nami has a force of personality much like Luffy, in that when she wants something she does not take no for an answer. She had followed him through town doing everything in her power to change the strange young man's mind, from offering rich rewards to flirting shamelessly with him, all to no avail. The cat burglar was persistent though, and finally found her toehold when she heard his stomach grumble. With an offer of food Nami had him following her into the house she had set herself up in upon arriving at Orange Town. "So you got separated from your crew, huh?" Her curiosity getting the better of her, as always, she prodded him for more details. "I gotcha. How many shipmates do you have?"

Plopping himself down at the table, Luffy answered absentmindedly as he made quick work of the food the weird girl had set out for him. "Just two so far, but they are pretty awesome." Licking his plate clean, house guest let out a quick laugh before changing the subject. "Whose house is this anyway? I can't imagine it actually being yours..." Seeing his host looking slightly miffed, he trailed off quickly. "No offense..."

Letting the minor slight go, Nami refocused on developing their fledgling rapport. "Nope, your right. I have no clue whose house this is." Seeing a chance to make herself seem useful, she gave Luffy a rundown of what had been taking place on the island. "All of the villagers are hiding out in a shelter on the outskirts of town. They are hoping to avoid any conflict with the Buggy pirate fleet."

Able to guess why his new companion was being so helpful after her repeated attempts to form a team with him, Luffy took the opportunity presented by her pause to poke fun at her. "Hmm. Is he really that scary? That pirate that you are talking about, Nami?" He didn't need to wait long to earn the reaction he had been aiming for.

Nami blew up at the obnoxious teen before regaining her calm. "I'm Nami you idiot, don't go switching our names! I just told you the pirate is called Buggy!" Taking a deep breath, she remembered her objective and continued her explanation. "About Buggy... well he is a famous pirate in the East Blue, known for his fondness of cannons." With a purposeful shiver, she tired to play the character of a frightened damsel. "He's... he is really scary, you don't want to go messing around with him. A couple years back some kids from an island he was occupying made fun of his appearance. That was all it took to set him off. With a single cannonball he wiped their entire village of the map." With a real shiver now, she added on one last juicy tidbit. "And that was without using whatever strange power he supposedly has. All in all he is just another no good pirate, undeserving of his strength."

Luffy grew cold at her words, not liking the double standard she seemed to be setting, but he did not let his anger show. Instead, he decided to take it out on her with some good ole' fashioned teasing. "Huh, so why isn't there anyone staying in the village then? If you told the townsfolk that, all they would need to do is not insult the guy, right?" On a roll, his monologue went on. "And who knows, if they actually had to deal with having people around instead of having free reign over this town, they might have left already. Of course, I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell them..." Grinning at her confusion, he let the shoe drop when he lifted up his empty plate. "I mean, it would be a lot harder to steal from these houses if people were actually living in them."

With that Nami gave up all pretext, slamming the table and shouting at her accuser. "What? No way, that's despicable! Food is one thing, but I would never steal anything else from these people!" Fuming she grabbed the source of her vexation by his shirt. "I told you, I only steal from pirates! Don't put me on the same level as those common lowlifes." Letting go of the man, she fell back into her seat with a sigh. "Talking with you is so tiring."

Luffy still found her hypocrisy irritating, but the genuine hurt and anger that had managed to make an appearance during her last admonishments gave him some pause. 'Maybe I should tone it down some, there's more to her then meets the eye...' Putting his hands up in surrender, he pleaded for forgiveness. "Ha ha ha, sorry about that, really! My crew says the same thing all the time. Shishishishi!"

Not convinced by his apology, Nami huffed at him and sat quietly for a moment. When she resumed talking again, she forgot to put up her usual pretenses. "The only reason I'm stealing anything at all is to earn $100,000,000. There is a certain village out there that I have to buy, so I won't stop until I reach my goal."

Her face was set with fierce determination, and Luffy suddenly found himself liking this girl much more than before. With a whistle of appreciation he seized the shifting tides of their conversation. "You want to buy a village? $100,000,000 is a lot of money... how do you expect to get that much if you're only stealing from pirates? That's going to be a lot of pirates you'll have to steal from, one slip up and it could all be over for you."

Nami fielded the question without batting an eye. "Ha, I've got a plan for that!" Reaching beneath her shirt with a flirtatious wink, she pulled out the reason why those goons had chased her around town earlier. "Look! This here is a map of the Grand Line I just stole off those guys you beat up for me!" With a guilty look she mumbled out her next exclamation. "I guess I never really thanked you for helping me... so thanks." Refocusing she went back to explaining her plans. "The next step is stealing all of Buggy's treasure though. Then I can head out to follow this map to richer and richer pirates awaiting!" Nami was practically drooling by the time she finished her rant, but managed to recover in time to mold her face into an expression of adorable pleading. "So what do you think? How bout we team up and make a bucket load of money together? Your really strong, and that would compliment my skill set quite nicely if I do say so myself. I'm sure we can reach a god deal on what your share would be."

Luffy paused to consider her request for the first time. With a look of concentration he finally came to a decision. "Well... it sounds like you know how to read that map right. If your any good at it, would you be able to serve as navigator?"

Grasping he arm in a very 'Rosie the Riveter' manner, Nami scoffed at him. "Are you kidding me, don't go underestimating my skills!" With a soft smile she answered his question. "Navigation... well I doubt there are many people out there that know more about the weather then I do. Not that it's hard to learn when you love the sea as much as I do."

With an excited shout Luffy settled the matter. "That's that then! My crew and I were headed toward the Grand Line anyway, so it only makes good sense to team up." The happy moment was too good to be true though and Luffy threw his usual monkey wrench into the conversation. He laid bare his lifestyle choice to her with the subtlety of a brick-pillowcase sucker punch to the face. "Welcome to the 'Straw Hat Pirates!'"

The temperature of the room took a sudden precipitous drop at her frosty reply. "No way, never mind." Raking her eyes up and down him once more, appraising him anew, she looked at him with disgust. "So you're a pirate, huh... well then, you can just forget all about this conversation; it never happened." Starting to question what she thought to be honest words at the time, she pointed her finger at the pirate to level an accusation. "I get it now. You're planning to use that map your hiding in your hat to find some treasure... I should have known you were no good."

Luffy brushed aside her suspicions with an irritated huff. "I already told you, there is no treasure map in my hat. Lifting his prized possession from his head, he gazed at it fondly. "A long time ago this hat was gifted to me by a dear friend as he set sail. Then and there I promised him that I would gather up a crew better than his, and become 'King of the Pirates!'"

Nami softened her expression before realizing what she was doing, but by then it was tool late to take it back. She cleared her jumbled mind by shaking her head and letting out a sigh. "Why is every thing 'pirate this' and 'pirate that' now? This whole pirate era we're in is just sad." Slamming the palms of her hands down onto the table, the girl vocalized what she had already made abundantly clear. "The things that I hate most in the world are pirates! Of course, this whole world is screwed up. The only things worth my time are money and good oranges."

Instead of brushing aside her concerns, this time Luffy just ignored them completely. "So, as our navigator, where would you suggest we go next if we have less than a month to make it out of the East Blue?"

The pirate Captain would have continued to ramble on, but Nami shut him down instantly. "What part of 'no way' don't you understand dummy? How many time do I need to say it before you get it through that thick skull of yours!" But before she could finish berating the annoying companion she had picked up, a plot started forming in her brain; 'Damn it, he's just some stupid pirate. But I could work with this... its not like he has anything worth stealing but his help.' Putting on her best show of irritation, she made her move. "It sounds like you are in a fix, so I suppose we might be able to reach an agreement here."

Naturally this made Luffy ecstatic; and he made no effort to hide his glee. He could see the shiftiness in her eyes, but he liked her. Teaming up was as good a place to start recruiting her as any other. "Really? Phew... I'm not sure how much longer my crew would have put up with getting nowhere fast. You're a lifesaver!" Laughing to himself, he decided to share his internal musing. "At the very least you're a crew saver! Welcome aboard."

Resisting the urge to slap him upside his head, she added more. "Not so fast. I'll only consider it under one condition." She held up a single finger for emphasis. "You have to go with me to where Buggy the Clown is currently staying. That is all I ask."

Without any hesitation Luffy agreed, followed by hopping out of his chair and making his way to the door. "That's all? Okay, let's get going then. Where is this Buggy fellow anyway?"

Taken aback by his newfound willingness to go along with her plans, she yelled after him as he walked out the door. "Ah, hold up a second! I've got to grab something before we head out!" Quickly snatching up the item she needed from the house, she ran out the door to catch up with the pirate. As she caught up to him, she scolded him for walking off. "You just admitted you have no idea where Buggy is. Wait for me before you run off like that, okay?"

Turning his head around, Luffy did his best to pacify and distract the irritated thief. "Shishishi, sorry about that Nami! What's that rope for anyways?" He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that her intentions were no longer pure. Deciding to go along with it though, he turned his head back around and kept on walking. "Also, you never answered my question. Where is Buggy?"

The moment his head was facing the other way, Nami's face split wide open into a satisfied smirk. 'As if I'd ever become a pirate.' She started uncoiling the rope as quietly as possible while she gave her answers. "I brought it along just in case, got a problem with that? You never know when you might need to restrain someone." Nearing their destination, she timed her second answer to ensure his attention would be diverted. "As for Buggy, he's straight ahead of us, just at the end of the road, in that bar."

Her tactic succeeded, and Luffy stopped to look at their destination analytically. "So that's the place... why are we going there again?" Scratching his head, he put on his best goofy expression. "You said something earlier about stealing their treasure trove."

Before the boy could turn back around for her response, Nami jumped into action and made her move. "Oh that?" A flick of the wrist was all that she needed to loop the rope around her target. "Well, you'll figure it out later you dumb pirate!" Luffy didn't show any outward reaction as his new ally executed her maneuver. On the inside however, he was waiting to see just how far his new navigator would be willing to take this ploy of hers.

* * *

 _... On the roof of Drinker's Pub ..._

The latest report from his search teams had just come in, and Buggy was not happy about it, to say the least. "You've lost track of the map thief? How is it that I send out nearly half my crew, yet none of you seem capable of bringing me the head of just one woman!" He sat on his makeshift throne as he descended into contemplative seething.

His mulling was interrupted, reluctantly, by one of his lackeys that had remained behind to guard the bar. "Excuse me, Captain Buggy, sir." Receiving the stink eye for his troubles, the pirate quickly carried out his duty. "That thief you have us looking for... well, she just knocked on the front door. She returned here of her own free will."

His previous frustration having left him on auto-pilot, Buggy acknowledged the report absentmindedly. "I see. Bring her in!" It didn't take long for him to wake up to what had been said though. With a slack jaw he declared his disbelief. "Wait, wait, wait... what did you just say? She came here by herself? Why would she do something as stupid as return to the scene of her own crime?"

Relieved to have avoided Buggy's wrath, the henchman followed up as best he could. "Er... well I'm not really sure on the why, but I can let them in so you can ask her yourself." Receiving a nod from his Captain, he scurried down the stairs.

As he reappeared on the roof followed by Nami and the tied up Luffy, the trio of pirates gasped upon seeing the 'Straw Hat.' "That guy! Captain Buggy, that's the guy! It's that thief's boss, the one who dropped out of the sky and took us down before we could retrieve the map!"

After directing the new arrivals to stand before Buggy's seat, the door guard quickly scurried off to return to his post. Everything in place for her ploy to proceed, Nami threw the tied up pirate onto the ground beneath her intended audience. "I have captured the thief for you Captain Buggy, leader of this pirate fleet." Proffering up a piece of paper in her hands, she sweetened the deal. "I also have your map here."

Quickly Snatching up the supposed map, Buggy grinned. "I see, this does appear to be authentic..." But something was bothering him. This seemed a bit too easy, even by his standards. "Why would you return to the scene of your own crime? What was the point of all this, risking your life to steal from me, only to bring back what you have stolen immediately after?"

Putting on her most adorable looks, Nami began to work her silver tongue on Buggy and his crew. "Well you see, my boss here and I kind of got into an argument." Having laid out the bait she started to reel them in, hook, line, and sinker. "I'm tired of doing what he says. Please let me join the Buggy pirate crew!" For her finishing flourish, she pouted her lip and clasped her hands together as she looked up to hear his decision. "I promise, I'm a great navigator! I can also hold my own in a fight if I absolutely have to, but I know you'll protect me Captain Buggy."

On the ground, Luffy had a pretty good idea where Nami was going with her gambit. Her earlier disgust towards pirates had been one of the few honest moments between the two, so the thought that she would actually join up with the pirates for real just didn't seem right. He considered causing a scene briefly, but in the end decided to just play along. "Hey, you tricked me!" With an impish wink she stuck her tongue out at him and held up a 'V' with her fingers.

Buggy remained dumbfounded for a considerable pause before regaining his composure. Barking out in laughter he accepted her offer. "So you're tired of working with him now, huh? Ha! You are one amusing girl. Okay, I'll let join my crew. Welcome to the 'Buggy Pirates.'"

* * *

 _... at the town's pier …_

Alvida, Zoro, and the three members of Buggy's crew arrived in Orange town with little fanfare. The nervous trio of pirates quickly jumped out of the tiny vessel in order to moor it for the clearly dominant 'Straw Hat's.' Still fearing for their well-being, they announced the journey's end submissively. "We're here Master Zoro, Mistress Alvida!"

Jumping onto the dock deftly, Alvida whacked the henchmen upside their heads. "Who said that you could refer to me in such a manner!" Sighing, she continued with her rebuke. "Seriously... Mistress? Such an undignified term. You will refer to me as Lady Alvida or nothing at all."

Ignoring his crewmate, Zoro took in the surroundings instead. Noticing something odd, he directed his concern to their chauffeurs. "What's up with this... this place looks empty. I don't see anyone; where are the townsfolk?"

Recovering from his previous wallop, the heftier pirate addressed the questions. "Well you see... the truth is our 'Buggy Pirate Fleet' is stationed here at the moment, and is probably still raiding the town as we speak."

Off to the side, the other two were whispering amongst themselves. "What do we do now? What do we say to Captain Buggy?" Gesturing about wildly, the pirate added one last defeated line. "We've got nothing now!"

The leader of the trio was not feeling very optimistic about their circumstances, but he had to respond with something. "We'll just have to tell him the truth, we've got no other option. That bitch is probably long gone from this area by now, if she knows what's good for her."

Dismissing the concerns of the no longer relevant captive they had picked up, Alvida turned to Zoro. "I guess our best bet would be to meet this Buggy character then. Knowing Luffy that would be the first place he decides to show up." With a shrug the swordsman agreed, and the two started walking into town.


	8. Nami's Ploy

**Chapter VIII: Nami's Ploy**

* * *

 _Set in Orange Town, a village in the East Blue._

* * *

Back atop the town's alehouse, Drinkers Pub, the 'Buggy Pirates' were in an upbeat mood. This was especially true of Captain Buggy himself. Overcome by his recent good fortune he addressed his crew. "The stolen map of the 'Grand Line' has been recovered! Furthermore, we've recruited a new crew member! If what she says about her navigation skills are true, we are going to be perfectly positioned to traverse the 'Grand Line.'" Arms spread wide, he continued his speech. "But for now, drink to your heart's content. May our battles ahead be victorious, flashy and grand!"

A hearty chorus of Buggy's men cried out, "Yahoo!" The pirated were engaging in their revelries all around the rooftop bar. Every member was dressed as if part of a circus, and acted the part two. Some rode around on balls and unicycles, others were guzzling large mugs of grog, and more still were juggling knives between each other. One particularly daring individual, sporting oddly shaped animal ears in his hair, was balance a bottle upside down on his tongue.

Paying particular attention to his newest addition, Buggy called out to Nami. "Navigator! Are you drinking you little rascal?"

Standing up from the table she had been seated at with a gusto, she raised her glass in response. "Yes, Captain Buggy, sir! I am drinking Captain." Turning to several passed out pirates beside her, she smirked proudly. "In fact, I've already drank all of them under the table and I'm not done yet!" Her smirk was not limited to her drinking prowess however. It also concealed her hidden intentions. 'Ha! My capacity for drinking is nearly endless. If they keep this up, stealing their treasure will be easier than I thought. Pirates really are simple-minded, it almost makes it too easy to fool them.

Satisfied that Nami was holding her own, Buggy retreated to his makeshift throne. "What do you know, she can sail and drink. Wonders never cease!"

With the attention shifted away from her, the navigator ambled over to Luffy, who was sitting tied up in a cage, knowing at the bars. Squatting, so as to be at eye level with the 'Straw Hat,' she checked in on her young victim. "So, how's it going boss."

Still going along with Nami's ruse, Luffy decided to stay in character rather than confront the girl. "Oh, shut up and let me out of here!" With a gurgle he was reminded why his teeth were wrapped around his cage's bars. "I'm so hungry too. Scratch that first part, bring me some food first." Relenting, Nami tossed him a few drumsticks. Descending upon them like a ravenous wolf, they meat disappeared within seconds. Smiling up at her in response, Luffy chose to push her buttons once more. "Huh, I guess you are a good person after all. I guess I'll let you join my crew.

Barking back at him, Nami's face took on a scary appearance. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to join your stupid little pirate crew!" Shaking her head, she tried to ignore Luffy's antics. "Don't you understand what sort of situation you are in right now? You likely to be sold off someplace by these pirates, and that's if you're lucky!" Regaining her cool, she decided to let him in on her plan to make sure he behaved. "Listen, you don't have to worry. If my plan works smoothly I'll be able to slip away with all their treasure. Since I have nothing against you, Ill open the cage's lock and let you out as I'm running away."

From his seat Buggy spied the pair talking. Figuring the thief was taunting her old boss, he joined in the fun. "Bwahahaha, you've got yourself a great follower there, quite a catch. Standing up he walked over to the cage with his booze in hand.

Putting on a defiant look, Luffy turned his head and gave a harrumph. "What are you talking about. She's not a follower of mine."

Buggy loomed over the trapped man with a dark smile. "Yes, yes… I would probably feel the same as you, saying the same thing, given that you've just been betrayed." Lowering himself to look at his captive directly, the pirate Captain's grin became sinister. "But that doesn't really matter in the bigger picture of things. Even though my map has now been returned, it is still a terrible crime for it to have been stolen from me in the first place." With a shrug, Buggy showed faux sadness. "Sorry to say it, but your fate was determined the moment you ordered your subordinate to rob me."

With his typical flippancy, Luffy pretended to be oblivious to what had just been implied. "Oh, so you're gonna let me go?"

Needless to say, this pissed off Buggy immensely. Voice full of scorn, he issued a reprimand. "I'm letting you go…? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Turning to his on looking crew, he put his hands in the air and struck a flashy pose gave them an order. "Boys! You all know what to do. Prepare the special 'Buggy Cannonball!"

With a roar of approval, they leapt to their task. "Wahoo! Three cheers for Captain Buggy!" One of the men wheeled out the cannon as another held up a cannonball with the 'Buggy Pirates' insignia painted on it. The emblem was the usual skull and crossbones, with the only embellishment being a bright red nose.

After loading the ball into the cannon, one of the henchmen announced their progress. "The special 'Buggy Cannonball' is ready now Captain!"

With frenzied eyes Buggy yelled out to the crewmember in charge of sharpshooting. "Alright then, it is time to show them its power!" Aiming the weapon at a row of houses next to the pub, an enormous burst sounded as the weapon was shot. BOOM! The destructive force that followed was incredible, shocking Luffy and Nami both. Every house in the line of fire was obliterated, clear through to the coast. Buggy gave a fist pump at the successful blast. "The power of this attack is so great that it can wipe out an entire village in one blow. With this and the power I have gained from my 'Devil's Fruit,' my future in the 'Grand Line' is assured to go well!" With that he turned his attention to his newest addition once more. "Now shoot the cannon Nami, and your loyalty and sincerity will thusly be proven. Once you get rid of your old boss once and for all, you will be free to rule the world together with me."

Taken aback, Nami started to sweat nervously. "Kill that guy…? Me…? No, no no. Captain Buggy, I really don't think that is necessary." It had never been her attention for any harm to come to the hapless pirated she thought she had duped. Thinking quickly, she tried to come up with a distraction. "More importantly we should be drinking now. Let's just ignore that guy!"

Buggy was not going to let up however. His face darkened, and his voice lowered as he let out two curt words. "Kill him."

The crew around them started to shout at her raucously. "Kill him! Just finish him off in one go! Shoot! Shoot!" Nami just stood their stock still as the bellowing continued. "Shoot! Shoot!" Buggy started to cackle madly at the dilemma she was in.

Arms locked at her side, she turned to the caged 'Straw Hat' with a horrified look in her eyes. 'On no… who would have thought that something like this could happen. If I don't shoot him, I'll surely be killed. Even though this kid is a pirate, if I kill him in cold blood like this then there's no difference between me and pirates.' Luffy was staring right back at her with a grim expression, making the situation even harder on the poor girl.

Buggy grew impatient though, and expressed this frustration with a command. "Nami! Stop spoiling all our fun. Just hurry up and light the fuse already!"

Luffy took this moment to interject and lecture Nami on the world she had carelessly stepped into. "Your hand is shaking." With the confidence of someone who knows what they are talking about, he dressed her down. "A pirate swears a strong oath when they set out to see, and you lack the conviction to take that oath."

With a scoff Nami grasped at the opportunity to prolong her terrible choice. "Ha, a strong oath? That's what you call killing innocent people like insects? Is that the pirate's oath your talking about?"

Angry at the insinuation, Luffy responded in a sterner tone of voice. "No, that's not it at all. When a pirate begins their journey, they are taking up the idea that they are willing to risk their life for what they want. You lack this conviction."

One of Buggy's lackeys wearing a jester's hat grew tired of the back and forth, so he shoved the girl aside and grabbed the matches. "Oi, new kid! Stop wasting our time! Do you not know how to fire a cannon or something?" Striking the match, he moved to set off the cannon. At the same time Nami lifted up the side of her skirt to reveal and put her hands on three rods strapped to her thigh. "You just have to bring the fire right up against the fuse and light it like…"

But before he could finish his sentence Nami pulled out the rods and snapped them together to form a bo staff. With one fluid motion she knocked the pirate out cold. 'Crap, I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was too late.'

Off to the side the 'Buggy Pirates' started to go crazy at the sudden change of events. "What the… what is this treachery?" Angry faces littered the irate crowd, with one of the crew breaking a glass in his hands.

Buggy was also irate and was not afraid to show it. "Nami, you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing? I go ahead and give you the honor of lighting the cannon's fuse as a new member, and this is how you repay me? What are you playing at?"

Watching with his 'Cheshire' grin Luffy addressed the girl cheerfully. "Maybe you do have what it takes… so is it time to unlock the cage and run away now?"

In response she spat out an insult. "Shut up you idiot!" Turning back to the other pirates, she dropped the act altogether. "I didn't do that on purpose, but I would have decided to do it eventually anyway. I would never stoop so low as to become murderous pirate scum like you all!" Gritting her teeth, she recalled her troubled past. "Pirates stole the life of someone who was precious to me. I hate pirates more than anything!"

Sitting in his cramped cell, a realization dawned on Luffy. 'Ahh, so that's why she doesn't like pirates.' He couldn't dwell on it for long though, as he also realized something else. "Ack! Nami, the fuse is still burning!" He renewed hi knowing of the cage's bars. "Crap… I've never had to take a blow that strong, I'm not sure whether I can recover from something like that."

With his two enemies distracted by the lit fuse, Buggy took the opportunity to order an attack. "So, this is what it comes to, eh? Well it's your funeral." Pointing his finger at the too, he gave his directive. "Men, kill her slowly! She deserves nothing less for her treachery!"

Yelling the whole way, the first wave of men charged at the con-woman. "Die painfully you bitch!" The group that had previously been juggling the knives were fast approaching, putting Nami on the defensive. Her focus compromised, she did not manage to prepare before they arrived. Limited in her options, she quickly devised a plan which started with a broad swing of her staff. The four pirates that had been closing in on her easily sidestepped her swing, jumping around it acrobatically, and proceeded to taunt her for the error. "Hah, you missed us!"

Over in his cage, Luffy was starting to really worry for the first time since arriving in the town. "Damnit, would someone please put out that fuse! I can't risk dying this way!" He was actually starting to make progress biting through the bars when he noticed what was happening in Nami's fight. After her missed swing forced her attackers to dodge, she quickly dropped her weapon and ran over to the still lit cannon. Finding nothing to put out the fuse, she made a snap decision to put it out using her hands. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as Luffy sat there dumbfounded. "I can't believe you did that..." But before he could continue he was forced to change the subject as knife wielding pirates took their second stab at the girl. "Look out behind you!"

He needn't have bothered though, for at that moment Zoro appeared suddenly. The deftness of his intervention betrayed his superhuman strength. He quickly stopped the oncoming pirates in their tracks with just two of his sheathed swords. "What's this. Just how many of you does it take to charge one girl?" Turning around he faced the woman he had just rescued. "Are you alright?" She nodded weakly in response, still struggling to process what was happening.

Luffy was ecstatic to see his crewmate. "Woo! Zoro, thank goodness you actually found this place. Get me out of this thing quick!" Looking around he noticed that his other crewmate hadn't shown up yet. "Where's Alvida at?"

The pirate in question had taken her time coming up the stairs and was just now walking out onto the rooftop. She took in the scene before her and let out a sigh. "What is it with you, is this your idea of fun? You get caught by a bird and carried away, and now that we finally find you your locked up in a cage, tied up, and surrounded by enemies. You are some kind of stupid."

Buggy's crew was flabbergasted by the new arrivals. One of the braver members finally found the ability to give that shock voice. "Did he just say Zoro? As in the 'Pirate Hunter Zoro?" Not finished with his sputtering he continued. "And 'Iron Mace Alvida' too? Why are they talking to the thief?"

Nami was also confused by her saviors' presence, not understanding how the group fit together. 'So, these two are his crewmates? That doesn't make any sense though, why would someone like the 'Pirate Hunter Zoro' team up with a bunch of pirates?'

Buggy was not concerning himself with details like that though. He immediately zoned in on Zoro, figuring him to be the leader of the band in front of him. "You're definitely Zoro alright, your appearance is a dead giveaway." Crossing his arms as he stood beside the swordsman, Buggy did his best to appear menacing. "Are you here for my head?"

The 'Straw Hat' scoffed his reply. "Nope. I have no interest in you whatsoever." Walking away now he called over his shoulder. "I quit being a pirate hunter, so I don't really have a reason to go after you any longer."

Simmering at having been dismissed so summarily, Buggy did his best to reign in his ire. Pulling out his knives he started to twirl and toss them about. "You may be disinterested, but I assure you that is not the case for me. Defeating you would be a boon to my notoriety."

Looking back now Zoro leveled the clownish pirate with a steely glare. "I wouldn't do that if I wear you. If you don't want to die just leave me alone. I may have no interest in you, but I'm not one to back down from a fight."

His crew urging him on, Buggy started to rush his opponent. "If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon by covered in blood!"

Unsheathing his blades, Zoro settled into his three-sword style; one katana in each hand, and his prized katana 'Wado Ichimonji' clenched by his jaw. With slightly muffled speech he replied. "Fine. If that's the way you want it, I won't hold back." And with a single stroke he tore through the enemy Captain with ease.

Shocked, Alvida didn't understand what was going on. "This doesn't make sense. Was he really worth fifteen million? He went down without trying to dodge or block at all." The background was slowly getting louder as the 'Buggy Pirates' started to chuckle ominously. 'Somethings not right. Their leader is dead, and they don't seem to care, this must have to do with the devil fruit abilities those goons mentioned earlier.'

Zoro on the other hand was not all that concerned, figuring the man was more talk than talent. Walking over to his caged Captain he inspected the lock. "Well, I can't exactly slice through these bars, but there has to be a key around here somewhere." It was then that he started to notice the growing din around him. Turning toward the oddly behaving enemies, he tried to figure out what was happening. "What's so funny? Just give us the key and we'll be on our way. Like I said, we don't want to fight you guys." Immediately after finishing his declaration Zoro's face contorted in pain as he fell to the ground. Sticking out of the left side of his torso was one of Buggy's knives, in the grasp of the pirate Captain's dismembered hand.

The soft laughter grew into a bellow as the other 'Straw Hats' and Nami grasped in horror. Luffy cried out to his crewmate, worry evident in his voice. "Zoro! are you alright!"

Yanking the now bloodied blade from his body, Zoro tossed away both it and the hand. with a grunt of exertion, he cursed his terrible luck. "Damnit! What the hell is up with this guy." He grasped his throbbing wound to stem flow of blood, only to notice the hand hovering in front of him. "What the... the hand is floating in the air!"

Coming up from behind him, Buggy's body was slowly reattaching itself. With a vicious grin he started to gloat as his floating hand returned to its normal place. "The 'Bara Bara no mi,' that is the name of the 'Devil Fruit' I ate. Slice me and dice me all that you want, but it will be to no avail. Face it Roronoa, I'm the worst possible opponent for you."

Slack-jawed, Nami was nearly overcome by yet another surprise this day had brought with it. 'He stuck his body back together! But I thought the 'Devil Fruits were just a myth. How are we supposed to beat someone like that?'

Still grinning madly, Buggy continued to monologue. "it appears I've missed your vital body parts with my first attack 'Pirate Hunter,' but that is a serious looking injury. This one will be going down as a victory for me." Around him his crew roared their approval.

On the ground Zoro clutched his side harder than necessary as he mentally berated himself. "I actually knew that he had some kind of 'Devil Fruit' ability. I got careless, he is winning for sure right now. Damnit! I came here to rescue my dope of Captain, but that clearly isn't happening the way things are going.'

Having remained in the background for most of the altercation, Alvida was now preparing herself for a fight. 'This is getting dangerous; the situation has completely reversed. If I just stand here like an idiot and don't step in those three... well at least two of them are going to get killed!'

However, before she could intervene Luffy decided to take control of the situation in his usual blunt manner. "Stabbing somebody from behind is dirty you big nosed freak!"

A vein in Buggy's forehead bulged in acute anger at the taunt as the rest of the rooftop stood there aghast. Reacting with extreme vitriol, he thrust out his dagger wielding hand and shot it at the impertinent prisoner with the intent to kill. "Who are you calling a big nose?"

As the knife soared at him Alvida, Nami, and Zoro all watched in dismay as it neared its mark. But they needn't have worried. Not bothering with his 'Devil Fruit' ability, Luffy decided to catch the blade in his mouth. He accomplished this as if it were nothing and then proceeded to chomp down and shatter the weapon, once again causing a shock to the denizens of the rooftop tavern. With a defiant glare he spat out the pieces. "I'm going to take you down!"

Recovering from his failed execution, Buggy tried to pump up his confidence through mockery. "Oho! Take me down, huh?" Bursting out in laughter he derided the tied up pirate. "You're going to take me down? You can't be serious. You four have been hilarious, but for your impudence I must sentence you to death on the spot! You said earlier that being a pirate means being willing die? Well it looks like that day has finally come for your pathetic crew!" Raising his hands in the air the pirate Captain whipped his subordinates into a frenzy. "Boys! Laugh at these sorry excuses for pirates. I want it to be the last thing they hear before they die."

Resting his gaze on Alvida's own before staring at the still loaded artillery unit, Luffy mouthed an unmistakable order at her. "Boom."

Giving her Captain a nod of understanding she confidently strode up to the weapon. The distraction caused by her beautiful appearance kept the enemies from reacting in time to stop her before it was too late. With a mighty heave she lifted up the barrel of the cannon and aimed it at the 'Buggy Pirates.' "You may be crazy, but you seem to have the right idea on this one Luffy. Now somebody hand me a light before these dunces wake up."

The insult was enough to snap them out of their haze long enough to start running away. Only Buggy held his ground, even if it was mostly due to shock. "Aah! That thing still has a special 'Buggy Cannonball' in it!" Finally moving into action, he launched two of his hands in attempt to stop them from shooting. "Stupid idiots! Do you think I'll just sit around and let you fire my own weapon at me? Bara Bara Cannon!"

Blood continuing to stream from the hole in his side, Zoro leapt into action to deflect the incoming appendages. "Let's see you stop us then! This scrape you gave me won't even slow us down enough to make it fair."

Holding her spinning head by her palms, Nami was at her breaking point. 'Oh damnit, why are pirates suddenly so hard to understand. These two crews could not be greater opposites if they tried!'

Alvida had no patience for the girl's internal conflict whatsoever. With a curt command she spared no pity when addressing the overwhelmed girl. "Hey, I need a light! You can hyperventilate all you want once we get out of here." Her words seemed to do the trick. Nami rifled around the pirate she had knocked out earlier until she found the matchbook he had snatched from her earlier. Tossing it at the female 'Straw Hat,' Alvida snatched it out of the air with a grace only she could manage in such conditions. The fuse was still short from the earlier attempt to kill Luffy, so it was no time at all before the bombard let loose. BOOM!

Shot fired and dust littering the air, the group congregated around the caged pirate Captain. Zoro hunched over before turning to the unfamiliar member of the crew. "Now would be a good time to go. I assume you're coming?" Getting a nod in return, he followed up with another question. "Who are you anyway?"

Answering on the girl's behalf, Luffy piped up cheerfully. "Oh her? Let me introduce you to Nami. She is going to be serving as our new navigator!"

Returning to their previous argument seemed to knock Nami out of her stupor. "Are you still going on about that you idiot? How many times do I have to tell you I won't be joining your crew! Both Alvida and Zoro snorted at her comment, not surprised at all by her response. A reaction which did not go unnoticed by the orange haired thief. "And what is it with pirates and laughing today? If you have time to be giggling shouldn't you be coming up with ways to get him out of that cage before the smoke clears?"

Zoro nonchalantly dismissed the jab. "No, that's okay. He can just stay in their for now." Letting go of his wound he pushed his back up against the cage and lifted it over his shoulder with a look of intense pain.

Worried about the health of his swordsman and figuring he could probably faze through the bars if he transformed, Luffy tried to stop Zoro from overexerting himself. "Hey, it's okay! Your stomach is going to pop out if you keep this up!"

Ignoring his Captain's words, Zoro started to walk to the edge of the rooftop defiantly. He was disappointed by his earlier performance, and was overcompensating out of his twisted sense of honor. "If it wants to pop out then let it! I don't need you or anyone else telling me what to do, I'll be doing this my way. Don't butt in by saying anything, let's just go." And they did just that, quickly traversing their way out of sight by hopping from roof to roof.

Just as they rounded a corner cutting them off from view the dust cloud settled enough to reveal them gone. Buggy was outraged to find out they had disappeared, and made no effort to hide it from his crew. "Where did they go? Zoro? Nami? Alvida? Even the cage? How is that possible? It took us five men to drag that thing up here!"

Nervously approaching his Captain, one of the 'Buggy Pirates' added more bad news. "Captain Buggy, sir! We can't seem to locate the map or the key to the cage. We think that thief girl might have managed to nab it again before this all went to hell."

That put Buggy over the edge, to the point that he flipped over the one table still standing after the impact from the cannon fire. "Those impudent fools! They dare to steal from me again!" Simmering with intense ire, he took a solemn vow. "These aren't just common thieves anymore, they are official enemies of the 'Buggy Pirate Fleet.' Consider this a declaration of war. No effort is to great, we WILL catch them." Seeing no movement, Buggy yelled out in exasperation. "That means now!"

Running away from their angry leader as fast as they could, the underlings scrambled to find the runaway thieves. From a few rooftops over the targets of the search could overhear the seekers as the began to look. "They aren't on the first floor of the pub! I don't see them in the street either. Where could they have gotten off to?"

Grateful that they hadn't decided to look up, Zoro put the cage down to give himself a moment of rest. Alvida took the opportunity to bemoan what they had inadvertently gotten themselves into. "We're in a pretty dangerous situations here. But what's started must be finished I suppose..." Looking at the two Zoro and she had rescued, she let out one last grievance. With a falsely sweet smile she instantly had them both sweating bullets. "Now whose brilliant idea was it to walk into Buggy's center of operations in the first place again?"


	9. Beast Tamer Mohji

**Chapter VIII: Beast Tamer Mohji**

* * *

 _Set in Orange Town, a village in the East Blue._

* * *

Sitting on what was left of the throne he had set up, fuming, Buggy was not having a good day. He made no effort to disguise his displeasure as he tore into his crew. "We are the 'Buggy Pirate Fleet!' Under the banner of our flag we have executed countless raids all over the 'East Blue!' Walking along the row of the lined up henchmen, he continued to rant. "So why is it that we are being looked down upon, toyed with even, by a group of only 4 people? We have to teach these upstarts a lesson, and show them just how badly they screwed up when they made an enemy out of me!" Calling out to his recently returned Vice-Captains, Buggy singled out the one paired with a gigantic lion. "Mohji! Let the beast show begin!"

Sitting lotus-style on his feline companion, Richie, 'Mohji the Beast Tamer' strode forth confidently. His chest was completely covered by hair, so much so that it appeared to be a vest. His head held similarly bushy hair, shaped to look like animal ears. The lion was easily 5 times the size of the man riding it. Gnashing his teeth, Richie let out a low growl as they stopped before their leader. "You asked for me Captain? Am I to be granted the killing those that oppose you once more?"

Evil in his eyes, Buggy answered his subordinate with a twisted grimace. "Do whatever you want, just be sure to bring back their heads."

Richie roared monstrously in approval as his master started to lead him away from the alehouse. Mohji smirked as he rode off into the town. "Consider it done."

* * *

 _… a good distance from Drinker's Pub, near the edge of the town ..._

Zoro came to a stop suddenly, his body about to collapse from the exertion opening up his wound. Dropping the cage he used the now free hand to apply extra pressure to the gaping injury. "We're far away from that tavern now, they shouldn't catch up to us for a bit." No longer burden by the deceptively heavy cage, he let himself slump to the ground. "Not that it would matter, I think I've lost too much blood. There's no way I'm carrying this thing any further."

Knowing he could have, and still could, bust out at any moment, Luffy was feeling guilty. Not wanting to reveal that the effort had been in vain, Luffy decided to remain 'trapped' until he absolutely needed to escape his confines. "At least we got away okay! Now if only we could ditch this cage. I won't be much use in a fight stuck in here." Turning to his other crewmate, he asked her to help out. "What do you think? Can you carry the cage now to give Zoro a rest?"

Not liking the idea, Alvida tried to offer another solution. "And what would that solve? We're better of trying to break through the bars. With enough force I might be able to get you out of there." However, before she could enact her plan her train of thought was derailed by a new presence. Right beside where Zoro had put down the cage was a battered looking animal. "Is that a dog?"

Looking where he saw her eyes pointed at, Luffy inspected the poor pooch. "Is it really a dog? It isn't moving at all, maybe it's a fake! I wonder if it's dead..." Testing out his theory, he stuck out two fingers and poked it in the eyes. That elicited a reaction from the beast, who promptly opened his jaws and chomped down on his attacker's face.

Alvida let out a tinkling laugh of approval at the animal's antics. "At least we know it's intelligent. But never mind that, right now we need to be trying to bust you out of there. What the dog does is it's own business."

The dog was not done with him though. Noticing the wound it had given disappearing, the scrappy little mutt chomped down on the pirates arm in an effort to do lasting damage. "Aaargh! You stupid dog, what the hell do you think your doing?" Luffy tried to pull his arm away, only succeeding after its teeth finally reached bone. Hissing in pain, he chose to join Zoro's lying down as he rode out the healing process.

Alvida's amusement had long since passed, her patience wearing thin at the thought of the surely searching pirates closing in. "You idiot, do you have any idea how serious the situation we are in is? Buggy's thugs could be here any second now, and you're still locked up!" With her nosed turned up she harrumphed at the indignity of it all.

Choosing that moment to make her appearance, Nami agreed with the other woman. "She's right you know. What on earth are you guy's doing fooling around at a time like this. If you just lie around in the middle of the street you'll be caught for sure."

Lifting up his head ever so slightly, Zoro acknowledged the new arrival. "Oh hey, it's our new navigator!"

Letting out a groan Nami cringed at his words. "Not you too. Look, I'm just here to repay my debt to you for saving my life. Nothing more, nothing less." Reaching into her shirt she tossed a small key onto the ground between the two men. "You three are lucky I'm in a generous mood. I'm still not really sure why I took the time to snatch that. Because of that I couldn't steal any of the other treasure except the map."

Ecstatic to finally have a viable way out, Luffy' face split into a smile after she tossed him his freedom. "The key! You stole the key!" He sighed in relief at the easy resolution. "Phew, thank you! This cage has been causing way to much grief, I thought we we're going die from the headache it was giving us! Finally, something about this difficult escape went right." His joy was short lived though, as the still pissed off dog choose to scoop up the key and swallow it. The silence that followed was deafening as the shocked escapees realized what had just happened. Not about to accept the circumstances as they were, Luffy immediately grabbed the defiant animal by the neck and began shaking it. "You stupid dog! Spit that out before you swallow it, that isn't food!"

His efforts did not yield results before he was forced to stop by an old man approaching from just outside of town. He wore leather armor and carried a spear, though both looked out of place when paired with his poofy white hair and wire frame glasses. "Oi, you people better not be hurting Shushu!" Arriving at the group he introduced himself. "My name is Boodle, and I'm the mayor of this village. Don't think I didn't see what you were doing to Shushu young man, I will not stand for such behavior."

Luffy turned his head sideways in confusion. "Shushu…? Oh, you mean the dog? But he ate our key! Make him give it back!"

The town leader paused upon hearing that. "Huh, well that's odd. He's usually pretty friendly, but with all of the pirate running around town he must be agitated." Taking in Zoro's injury, Boodle face quickly switched from confused to concerned. "You don't look so good mister. You should get out of the street and get some rest." Helping him off the ground with a grunt, the mayor brought him over to the next building over. "This one is my place, why don't you take my bed for a bit and give yourself some time to heal. I can bring a doctor by later to help stitch you up."

Never one to turn down a nap, and quite exhausted from his earlier efforts, Zoro gratefully accepted. "No need for that, all I need is some rest and I'll be right as rain." And with that he was soon fast asleep, almost before his head touched the pillow.

Back outside Luffy was growing curious about the animal he had been fighting with. "So I guess it's Shushu here that brought you back into town? Why is he still in town if you all have evacuated?"

With a fond smile directed at the mutt Boodle gave his answer. "Yup, I come by here everyday to check on the town and make sure he gets fed. He is guarding this store, and no matter what I do he refuses to leave."

Paying more attention to their surroundings then before, distracted as she was by the so called pirates she was with, Nami looked at the building they were in front of. "Ah, you're right. Now that I'm looking carefully this is a storefront. A pet food store to be exact."

Boodle's eyes got a far away look as he pulled out his pipe and reminisced simpler times. "That's right. The owner of this place is a good friend, and ten years ago he opened this store with Shushu. The store holds a lot of cherished memories that they shared." Kneeling down he gave the dog a pat on the head. "Do you see all of these wounds? They're from fighting with those pirates, I'm sure of it. He won't let any of them inside of the shop for fear of what they might do to it."

Having always been a sucker for animals, Alvida found his response problematic. "I don't care how precious this store is, what sort of owner would make their dog stand guard when pirates are the enemy? The store owner sheltered with the other evacuees, right?"

With a sad smile and a shake of his head, Boodle corrected her assumption. "No... unfortunately he passed on to the next life due to an illness. A little over three months ago he was hospitalized, and shortly after that..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Alvida gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I suppose that would mean Shushu is just waiting for his owner to return then."

Blowing out a puff of smoke Boodle shook his head again. "That's what everyone else says too, but I see it differently." With another long drag of his pipe he explained. "Shushu is an intelligent dog, I think he knows that his master is dead. This store is just special to him, his treasure if you will. He loved his owner so much and this store is all that he has to remember him by. I think he will continue to guard this store, no matter what anyone does."

All three of the listeners smiled at the thought, liking how it sounded. But the moment didn't last. A loud roar pierced the air, startling them from their reverie. Nami was the first to recover from the sudden shock. "What was that? We need to get out of here now."

Mayor Boodle was much less composed, for he recognized what that sound meant. "Oh it is definitely time to run. That's 'Beast Tamer Richie's' lion, he must be close to us." He sprinted away as fast as his old legs could take him, Nami right on his heels.

Alvida chose to remain behind with her Captain instead of run hoping to help him out of his cage rather then leaving him behind. 'I really have gone soft when it comes to him, this is so unlike me.' Squatting down next to ShuShu she quickly got to the point. "Okay mutt, it's time to give back that key, or else I'm going to have to take it from you. And neither of us wants that, trust me." Getting no response she opted for 'Plan B.' Actively channeling her devil fruit abilities she eliminated all friction from her arm. Shoving the altered appendage down the unfortunate animal's throat she reached around until she felt the key. Holding up her nose in disgust she adjusted her smoothness enough to grasp it before quickly removing her limb from the stomach. Tossing the key at Luffy she gave him a pointed look. "You owe me big time for this." Not knowing what else to do he just nodded dumbly before releasing himself at last.

There was no time to celebrate the accomplishment though, for Mohji arrived before Luffy could get out of the cage. Sitting atop his impressive steed he introduced himself to the 'Straw Hats.' "Well at least I found two of you. I am Vice-Captain of the 'Buggy Pirate Fleet,' the one and only 'Beast Tamer Mohji!'" Having seen two people running in the distance before disappearing from sight he took a stab at summarizing the situation. "It looks like the others in your group just ditched you. Poor things, you tried so hard to run away, but in the end it has only made things worse for you. Captain Buggy is livid. You guys committed some pretty serious crimes."

Not taking the situation seriously at all, Luffy poked fun at the man's attire. "What the heck are you supposed to be, wearing that weird hat and vest. You look ridiculous."

A little ways away Nami and Boodle were watching from around a corner. Questioning the caged boy's sanity, the mayor turned to Nami. "That guy... is he okay? Does he want to die?" Unsure how to respond the navigator merely shrugged.

Mohji was incensed at the lack of respect, just as sensitive about appearance as his Captain. "Shut up you idiot! Watch what your saying this is my hair! It was designed specifically for my 'Beast Tamer' motif." Gaze darkening, the enraged man continued to tear into Luffy. "You may not be scared of me, thinking your safe locked up in that cage, but you should be. I am the 'Beast Tamer Mohji,' feared throughout these seas. There isn't an animal in this world that won't obey my command. You... well you you're just some nameless thief." His course of action decided, he gave his lion a command. "Kill him Richie."

"ROAR!" Happy to finally be involved, Richie brought his teeth down on the cage, shattering the bars as if they were made of glass. Just narrowly missing the pirate who had backed away just in time to avoid the beast's enormous maw, he followed up with a swipe of his paw that sent both the cage and Luffy right though the mayor's house.

From their vantage point Nami and Boodle were horrified at the turn of events. They had been so close to escaping only for such ill circumstances to befall them. Nami was particularly choked up, feeling guilty for putting the boy in such a situation to start with. "Shit, that kid is going to die! That steel cage was destroyed like it was nothing, there's no way he'll be standing up from that."

Satisfied with his work, Mohji turned to the next 'Straw Hat.' "You see that! Instantaneous punishment! That's what you get for talking back to a 'Buggy Pirate!' Now there are only three of you left to mop up. Since your here, I guess that makes you next 'Iron Mace.'"

With a scoff Alvida corrected the arrogant pirate's assumption. "As if. That puny attack won't be enough to leave a scratch." Smirking as she hoisted her trusty bludgeon, the 'Straw Hat' walked up to her enemy confidently. "Let's see how long you and your little pussy cat last against me. I'm willing to bet you won't last five minutes."

* * *

 _... a little ways away, through the hole in the mayor's house ..._

Dusting himself off Luffy casually picked himself up off the ground. "Woah, now that was some hit. He hit me straight through to the other side!" As usual the blow had had no impact on the boy other than sending a jolt of adrenaline through his veins. However, it did leave him inspired. Fist clenched he made a declaration. "From here on in it is time to rid this town of the Buggy Pirates. And recruit Nami to be our navigator of course!"

Coming from around the corner Nami and Boodle arrived just in time to hear the pirate state his intentions. The female member of the duo was dumbfounded at his resilience, though that did not stop her from being irritated by his persistence. "You're still going on about that? How many times do I have to say no!" Shaking her head, she gave up on that topic of conversation. "Forgot about that for now, how the hell are you still alive? You just smashed into a building and shot through clear to the other side but you look perfectly fine! This is too weird, you should at least have some bruises and scrapes from that, what sort of monster are you?"

Laughing at her discombobulation Luffy brushed of her words. "So what if I'm a monster, I'm still me. Just a little more durable then most."

Boodle was more composed, but he was starting to question who the mysterious young man was. People as strong as him didn't just pop out of nowhere for no reason. "What is your purpose here boy. Why are you fighting those pirates?"

Putting on a determined expression Luffy explained. "Well once I've chosen a path my course is usually set. And I've set my mind on getting that 'Grand Line' map and a navigator." It was then that they heard a loud crash coming from the street they had just been on. "But enough talk, that's my cue to go. It sounds like Alvida is taking care of that fur cap guy, but I should check it out to be sure."

* * *

 _... back in front of the pet food store ..._

Richie did not take kindly to being called a pussy cat. Not one bit. With a deafening growl he pounced on his prey. But to both his and his master's surprise his claws just slid over the female pirate without any effect. Alvida chuckled at the shocked pair. "Are you starting to understand now, you are outclassed here." Misjudging her strength as she swung her cudgel, she hit the duo with enough force to launch them into a building.

Unfortunately for Shushu, the building in question happened to be the pet food store he was guarding. Seeing his treasured shop ruined before his eyes he started barking. Mohji and Richie got up from the pile of rubble that was once the storefront, only to be accosted by the protective animal. "What the hell is this dog doing? It can't be... is this tiny little thing trying to guard the store? From us? What a foolish beast. Step aside!" And with a might swat of his paw Richie knocked the yapping pooch out of their way. Shushu was not to be dissuaded from his task though. Despite heavy injuries the dog got back up and started to run at his attacker. With surprising speed he bit down on the lion's leg, causing it to yowl in pain. Lifting up his leg Richie slammed it against the ground, pushing off the other animal violently. "Oh dear, trying to attack us like that just won't do. This store owner has a lot of nerve leaving this mutt behind to bother us. Look at poor Richie's leg, it's bleeding." Wanting to teach the dog a lesson Mohji chose to strike a match and set the shop ablaze.

Alvida was stunned by the man's reaction, though that feeling was quickly being replaced with ire. She couldn't abide by the animal abuse she had just witnessed. And if that weren't enough, the foul individual in front of her had chosen to destroy the store like a petulant child. "You aren't going to get away with that. I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners that you won't soon forget." Using her abilities to speed up her approach Alvida readied her weapon like a baseball bat. "Sube Sube Tracks!" In a flash of speed she arrived at their side and slammed her mace directly onto Richie's face, knocking the beast out cold.

It was Mohji's turn to be stunned by the turn of events. His jaw dropped as he started to sputter. "Rich... Richie! What are you? Could it be that you have gained the abilities of a 'Devil Fruit' too, just like Captain Buggy?" Getting no response from Alvida, who was smiling at her handiwork, he tried to find a way out of the mess he hadn't gotten himself into. "I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me. I'll give you anything you want, I'll apologize, just please don't hurt me!"

Returning her focus to the groveling man Alvida scoffed at him. "I don't need an apology. That won't bring back Shushu's treasure." With an enraged look she approached the man once more. "The only thing I want from you is payback. It's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine." Without another word, and forgoing her mace, she finished the fight against her sniveling foe with a furious uppercut.

Arriving just in time to see the conclusion, Luffy looked at the battered smoldering rubble sadly that was the pet shop sadly. Coming up from behind him Nami and Boodle gasped at the scene. Even though the mayor had more reason to be upset, it was Nami who couldn't hold back her anger. "You see, one way or another pirates are all the same. They take what is precious from others and leave nothing but pain and destruction in their wake." Turning to the other female present, she snapped out her next words. "So you're still alive? I thought the lion would have eaten you by now. I wish it had you filthy pirate, look what you've done. What's next, are you going to start raiding the village now? You disgust me."

Alvida was having enough trouble dealing with the inadvertent consequence of the fight without having to put up with Nami's ranting. Not that she would let that show. With a haughty 'humph' she snapped back at the clearly distressed girl. "As if I'd listen to you. You think your words hurt me? We are who we are, and nothing you say is going to change that. Get over yourself and grow up."

While the they were fight Luffy went to stand beside Shushu. The poor dog was staring up at his precious treasure as it burned to the ground. making up his mind, Luffy disappeared into the flaming shop only to return with a singed box of dog food. Sitting down he placed the box in front of the whimpering animal. "Sorry, that was the only thing I could find that wasn't a pile of ashes." His deed had caught the attention of the feuding women, causing them to fall silent at the sight. "I didn't see it, but I can tell you fought well. Your master would be proud." Shushu picked up the box with his teeth before nuzzling Luffy's thigh. His job done he trotted off toward the town's shelter.

No longer angry, Nami was merely confused now. 'That guy... he walked into a burning building just to save a box of dog food?' Luffy was messing up her whole notion of pirates as evil. 'Maybe sailing around with them for a while wouldn't be so bad...' Distracted as they were, none of them noticed the onlooking 'Buggy Pirates' scamper away, with Mohji and Richie in tow, to go report on the result of the fight.

* * *

 _... back atop Drinker's Pub ..._

"What? Mohji was defeated?" The pirate who had reported the news was no slumped into a heap on the floor, the latest victim of Buggy's rage. "Men, prepare all of the special 'Buggy Cannonballs we have! I'm going to destroy this village! I'm going to turn it into dust. There won't be anywhere for them to hide when I'm done with this place." Wanting some answers from his Vice Captain he kicked the man in the side to wake him. "Mohji! what do have to say for yourself after such a shameful loss?"

Struggling to his knees Mohji just barely managed to pull himself up. "I give me deepest apologies Captain Buggy." Every breath was painful coming through his damaged jaw making speaking difficult. 'I must tell him about Alvida's 'Devil Fruit' ability. She might be more dangerous then Zoro!'

Barely hearing his subordinate Buggy continued to berate the beaten man. "And to make matter's worse you didn't even lose to Zoro! I still can't believe you lost to that backwater excuse for a pirate!"

Panting heavily, Mohji attempted to justify the loss. "Yes... but we... greatly underestimated her." He was fading quickly now, setting off a small internal panic. 'I have to warn him about her.' "Th truth is... that woman is... a smooth..." His effort were in vain. Before he could finish his sentence what remained of his consciousness left him.

Buggy seemed to think he knew what was being communicated, and it did not make him happy. "Did he really approach her so carelessly. That idiot! So what if she's a smooth talker, you shouldn't have been pulled in by her feminine wiles! Men! fire the special 'Buggy Cannonball!'"


End file.
